


Parce qu'il est mon petit frère

by JimiNatou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bipolarity, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Healing, Lay - Psychologist, LuHan - Doctor, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Panic Attacks, Parent abuse, Scarification, Scars, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Tattoos, Therapy, audition, er - Freeform, psychologist, stiches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimiNatou/pseuds/JimiNatou
Summary: Na Hyun fait sa rentrée dans un centre un peu particulier. Tous ceux qui en font partis ont ... des problèmes ... et que se soit de leurs plein grés ou non, ils sont là pour se faire aider.YiXing va avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre la situation de sa nouvelle patiente et il se pourrait que l'aide dont il a besoin lui soit apportée par quelqu'un qu'il n'attendait pas.





	Parce qu'il est mon petit frère

[P.O.V Externe]

Notre histoire commence dans un centre d'apprentissage pour adolescents ou jeunes adultes en phases de faiblesses, autrement dit, un lycée pour jeunes que l'on soupçonne d'avoir fait ou d'avoir comme projet de mette fin à leur jour.  
Dans ce lycée un peu spécial, en plus des professeurs et de leurs heures de cours, chaque étudiant se voit obliger de passer devant un des infirmiers une fois tous les deux jours et de passer au moins une heure par semaine avec un des psychologues.  
En ce qui concerne les étudiants ils sont classés en deux catégories: les internes et les externes.  
Les premiers, à part exceptions, sont ceux dont la situation à été jugée très préoccupante. Ces chambres sont doubles et régulièrement fouillées pour trouver tout objet suspect tel que lames, médicaments ou autres.  
L'autre catégorie, les externes sont des élèves demi-pensionnaires qui repartent le soir venus chez eux, avant de revenir le lendemain matin. Généralement se sont soit des élèves en réinsertion (après un séjour en temps qu'interne) ou des étudiants dont les penchants sont jugés moins préoccupant.  
Mais il y a aussi un autre facteur pour faire partit des internes et c'est à cause de celui-ci que Na Hyun, jeune adulte de dix sept ans se trouve dans ce centre.. Dans son ancien lycée, certains se sont rendus compte de cicatrices et plaies sur ses poignets. Elle avait alors le choix entre rejoindre le centre de son plein grès ou d'être objet d'une enquête des services sociaux.  
C'est bien évidement à reculons que Na Hyun intégra de son plein grès ce centre au début de l'année scolaire. 

J - J (Lundi)

[P.O.V Na Hyun]

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ma présence ici. Je ne suis ni dépressive, ni suicidaire alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester? A u moins je peux rentrer chez moi le soir. Hors de question de toute façon que je sois privée de cette liberté.  
Les cours ici sont d'un niveau pire que bas et pour que je ne m'ennuis pas on me donne du travail en plus. Peut être douée, mais j'ai pas envie de travailler plus pour autant.  
En plus tout le monde ici est dépressif, et c'est à prendre au pied de la lettre. Tout est tellement ennuyeux ici ... sauf le sport. Pour l'instant on fait athlétisme et comme j'adore le sport je suis contente de pouvoir courir en extérieur.  
A part quelques garçons de ma classe qui sont devant, je sais parties des premières. J'aime le sport et il m'aime bien en retour. Mais le niveau de certain confirme ce que je dis quand je parle de la faiblesse de la classe.  
Après une heure intensive de course, je suis contente de pouvoir prendre une douche ... commune (mais pas mixte rassurez-vous). Ba, c'est mieux que rien.  
Quand je vois leur corps à côté du mien, je m'interroge encore plus sur les causes de ma présence ici. Elles sont soit obèses, soit anorexiques et certaines sont même allées jusqu'à se graver sur la peau des insulte contre elle-même.  
Moi je suis plutôt normal : ni grande, ni petite, assez fine et sans marques ailleurs que sur les poignets. Je dois faire, à mon avis, un peu tâche.  
Une heure que je redoute assez arrive, ma visite chez le psychologue. Je sais qu'il y en a plusieurs, et le mien est celui répondant au nom de Zhang Yi Xing.  
Je suis étonné de trouver un jeune homme autour de vingt cinq ans. Moi qui pensait tomber sur un vieux rabougri ... Tant mieux, même si ça ne change pas la situation.  
Après quelques minutes de présentations qui sont, a peu près, inutiles ... 

\- Est-ce que tu veux me montrer tes poignets?  
\- J'y suis obligée?  
\- Non, mais pour que je puisse t'aider se serait bien.  
\- Je ne veux pas.  
\- Très bien, ... pourquoi?  
\- Une cicatrice reste une cicatrice, pas besoin de les voir.  
\- Alors pourquoi les cacher si elle sont ... normales?  
\- Si je n'y suis pas obligée, alors je ne le ferais pas.  
\- D'accord, je n'insiste pas. 

Un peu plus tard dans la conversation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te scarifies?  
\- ...  
\- Na Hyun?  
\- Comme ça ... il n'y a pas de raison particulière.  
\- Il y a forcément une raison, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.  
\- Si vous le dite...  
\- Et si tu ne te marques pas ... qu'est-ce que tu ressens?  
\- Rien, j'ai dit que je ne le faisais pas pour une raison particulière.  
\- Alors pourquoi être ici? Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête sur toi.  
\- C'est justement pour ça. Ma famille n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait si elle le savait.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, c'est tout.  
\- Si je garde ton dossier ... je vois que tu as un petit frère ... du nom de Sehun ... 

Qu'est-ce que vient faire Sehun au milieu de cette histoire ? Instinctivement je me tend, et me referme sur moi même. Ma voix se fait d'autant plus glaciale. 

\- Sehun n'a absolument rien à faire la dedans. 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

J'ai du toucher un point sensible. Au moins quelque chose la fait réagir. Cette jeune patiente va certainement être un cas un peu difficile. Même si, pour l'instant, je ne crois pas à tout ce qu'elle dit, sa personnalité et son corps confirme ce qu'elle me dit. Il va être compliqué de la soigner ... mais je suis de nature optimiste, alors je crois en son rétablissement.  
Voyant que je n'obtiendrais certainement plus rien d'elle d'ici a fin de l'heure, je décide de changer de sujet de discussion pour parler sport.  
Au fil de l'échange elle se détend. Parler d'une passion permet toujours de détendre l'atmosphère et d'installer une relation de confiance avec le patient. La confiance est un élément indispensable et permet souvent d'arriver au but escompté avec du temps. Et justement avec elle, je pense qu'il 'y aura que ça qui marchera. 

J + 5 (Vendredi)

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Le plus pénible c'est les rendez-vous chez l'infirmier. Il s'appelle Luhan, il est mignon et gentil, je n'ai rien à redire dessus ... Mais c'est à chaque fois la même chose, le même rituel. Il me mesure et me pèse, rentrant dans son ordinateur pour faire une courbe; il vérifie ma tension, mes réflexes, enfin (et c'est surtout pour ça que je suis là) il s'assure que je ne tombe pas malade à cause d'une infection de mes plaies; il vérifies la fréquence des entailles, leur potentielle dangerosité et qu'elles soient soignées.  
Mais avec moi, à chaque fois il n'a rien à faire. Elles sont propres, régulières, jamais trop profondes, ...  
Par mesure de précaution, il désinfecte et bande correctement. 

\- Si toutes mes patientes étaient comme toi, je n'aurais pas autant de travail, et surtout pas autant de problème. 

Et comme à chaque fois je ne répond rien. Que répondre de toute façon? Je l'ai dit, mon but n'est pas de mourir. Personne ne comprendrait de toute façon ... et je ne cherche pas à ce qu'ils comprennent. Je suis bien toute seule. 

J + 7 (Dimanche)

Ma première semaine ici est écoulée. Finalement ce n'est pas si terrible. On se fait à tout. Je reste seule, mais j'ai mon casque pour écouter de la musique ou je fais un peu de sport. Le niveau de mes cours à été revu à la hausse et sans être débordée je m'ennuis bien moins en cours. Luhan reste Luhan, et même s son travail fait que je n'aime pas trop aller le voir, il reste de bonne compagnie. 

J + 10 (Mercredi)

Et concernant Yi Xing, je ne peux pas trop me prononcer . Il n'est pas vraiment méchant , c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans mon passé et dans ma famille.  
Mais mon avis va se compléter puisque je vais avoir mon second rendez-vous avec lui dans quelques minutes.  
Je rentre dans ce qui lui sert de cabinet. A l'intérieur il fait clair, il y a un canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse et quelques meubles où trônent des livres divers et variés. Tout est fait pour qu'on s'y sente à l'aise, et ça marche. Je m'installe sur un bout du canapé pendant que lui se met à l'apposé. J'inspire profondément et remarque qu'il y a même une agréable odeur de fleur qui flotte dans l'air. C'est décidément bien trop parfait pour être naturel ici.  
Je m'installe plus confortablement, m'enfonçant dans les coussins reposant ma tête. C'est bien fait pour qu'on en profite non?

\- Tu sembles fatiguée aujourd'hui.  
\- Non, je suis simplement bien installée. 

Le début de la séance s'est passée tranquillement, on a surtout abordé mon ressenti sur cette première semaine, comment je trouvais ma classe, comment je m'intégrais, si j'avais des amis ... 

\- Et tu continues a voir ton petit copain?  
\- Je n'en ai pas.  
\- Vraiment? Tu as pourtant tout pour séduire.  
\- Seriez-vous entrain de me draguer?  
\- Absolument pas. Ce ne serait pas éthique et j'ai déjà une copine.  
\- Elle en a de la chance...  
\- Pourquoi tu dis-ça?  
\- Tu es gentil et à l'écoute. Elle doit être bien entourée.  
\- Et toi, tu n'aimerais pas en avoir un?  
\- Si ... des fois. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible. Tant que j'ai ces nouvelles marques sur mes poignets. 

Pour ne pas me faire de la peine, je pense, on a changé de sujet et l'heure s'est rapidement terminée.  
Si toutes nos discussions sont comme ça, je vais bien l'aimer Yi Xing. 

 

Maintenant c'est mercredi après midi et j'ai décidé, comme nouvelle habitude, que tous les mercredi après-midi j'irais faire du sport.  
Dans un parc je repère un parcours et me met au pas de course. Comme il n'est pas très long, je le fais plusieurs fois.  
Je m'arrête quelques secondes à une fontaine pour me réhydrater et me reposer un peu.  
Pendant cette courte pause j'observe le paysage autour de moi. Il y a d'autre jogger, comme moi, qu'ils soient filles ou garçons, sportifs ou non, seuls ou non, du même âge ou plus vieux. Il y a aussi des parents qui se promènent avec leurs enfants, des grands parents qui marchent, éventuellement avec leur chiens. Je peux aussi voir des jeunes qui se baladent en couples ou entre amis.  
Parmi ces bandes d'amis, un attire particulièrement les regards, dont le mien. C'est un groupe de jeunes hommes qui doivent avoir mon âge ou un peu plus et qui dansent sur l'un des espaces dégagés du parc.  
Pendant qu'un s'occupe de la musique avec un téléphone et une enceinte, un autre film à l'aide d'un autre téléphone, certains regardent en cercle pendant que le dernier danse à l'intérieur de celui-ci.  
Il est bien plus que doué. Il fait absolument ce qu'il veut de son corps, son magnifique corps. De jolis baskets qui glissent sur le sol. Il porte une sorte de jogging serré au niveau des chevilles et plus lâches à partir des genoux. Il a accroché une chemise à carreau noir autour de sa taille. Un débardeur léger recouvre son torse, que l'on devine aisément, bâtit.  
Se bras sont musclés et foncés, sa peau est légèrement brillante du à la transpiration causée par l'effort. A son cou pend une chaine argent où trône un "K" de la même couleur. Son visage est magnifique: sa peau tout aussi mate fait ressortir ses dents blanches et alignées, son nez fin disparaît pour laisser place à des yeux d'un marron profond. Enfin, ses cheveux légèrement plus long dessus retombent légèrement humide sur son front en mèches décolorés en châtain foncé. Tout son être respire le bonheur et la joie.  
Lors d'un de ses nombreux tours, il s'arrête en face de moi. Me scrutant, il me fait un sourire aussi beau que sa personne. Un de ses amis le rappelle à l'ordre. 

\- Kai! Sérieux? On va devoir recommencer la vidéo. 

Je m'incline pour m'excuser et reprend ma course, le cœur battant plus vite qu'avant que je ne m'arrête. Alors comme ça ce danseur s'appelle Kai, d'où le K, certainement un surnom.  
Je suis sûre que je ne l'ai jamais croisé de ma vie ... pourtant je suis sûre que je l'ai déjà vu à quelque part.  
Je fais encore deux fois le parcours avant de rentrer chez moi. Mon aparté de bonheur est finie, je replonge dans le sombre quotidien. 

J + 11 (Jeudi)

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Déjà presque deux semaines qu'elle est là et mon troisième rendez-vous avec elle.  
Ses professeurs m'ont rapportés qu'elle était un peu plus souriante et Luhan, de son côté, bien que tenu par le secret professionnel me dit qu'absolument rien ne change au niveau de ses scarifications (pas plus, pas moins, pas différentes). Encore une contradiction en elle-même. Décidément ce n'est pas une patiente comme les autres et ce rendez-vous est le bienvenu pour que je puisse me faire moi-même mon opinion.  
Aux vues des premières minutes, je vois que l'avis des professeurs est juste. 

\- On m'a dit, et je remarque, que tu es souriante.  
\- C'est vrai?  
\- Et pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?  
\- Pas grand chose. J'ai bien aimer faire du sport dans le parc comme tu me l'as conseillé. 

Ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement, preuve qu'elle essaye de cacher un sourire, elle se gratte les doigts signe d'un secret, elle respire rapidement signe de son cœur qui bat vite. Conclusion: elle ne me dit pas tout, et ce n'est pas un mauvais souvenir. 

\- Il n'y a que ça, tu es sûre?  
\- Pourquoi cette question?  
\- Parce que je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout.  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir?  
\- Mon métier c'est d'observer les gens, de lire entre les lignes, de comprendre ce qu'on ne me dit pas tout haut. Alors ... tu veux m'en parler?  
\- Je suis perplexe ... en faisant du sport, j'ai croisé un garçon, et j'aimerais bien devenir son amie. Je l'ai jamais vu ...  
\- Mais ...?  
\- Mais il ne m'est pas inconnu.  
\- Tu veux me le décrire? 

Elle plonge totalement dans son monde, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avec moi encore. Amie? Ouai, ouai...  
Au fur et a mesure de cette description, je me met à sourire. Je sais pour quelle raison ... et cette personne non plus ne m'est pas inconnue .... loin de là même.  
A la fin de son explication, pour la moins avantageuse, je me lève pour récupérer un cadre photo sur mon bureau et le tendre à Na Hyun.  
En apercevant les deux personnes sur la photo, elle ouvre grands les yeux pointant du doigt une des deux. 

\- Mais c'est lui! Kai, il me semble. Tu le connais? Pourquoi il pose à côté de toi? Je savais bien que je l'avais vu à quelque part. 

\- Kai? Alors c'est son nom de scène.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ...  
\- Son vrai nom est Kim Jong In, c'est mon petit frère. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Son frère, quelle coïncidence? Pourtant ils ne se ressemblent pas et ne portent pas le même nom de famille. 

\- Mais ...  
\- C'est normal.  
\- Tu ne sais même pas la question.  
\- Je la devine. En faite j'ai été adopté cinq avant la naissance de celui que je considère comme mon frère, même si nous n'avons pas le même sang.  
\- Donc vous avez cinq ans de différence?  
\- Sept en faite. J'ai été adopté quand j'avais deux ans. Donc Jong In a dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf.

[P.O.V Yi Xing]

Encore une fois elle se perd dans ses pensées, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. C'est déjà une bonne chose pour elle d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui puisse la faire sourire, même si cette personne est on frère.  
Comme l'heure n'est pas tout à fait finie , on peut discuter encore un peu. Je tente une approche de ses problèmes parce que n'oublions pas que je ne suis pas là que pour parler du beau temps.

\- Tu te doutes bien qu'on va devoir un jour ou l'autre perler de toi.  
\- Je sais bien.  
\- J'aimerais bien commencer un peu aujourd'hui.  
\- J'ai pas trop envie.  
\- Juste quelques minutes, on va y aller doucement ne t'inquiète pas. 

Le fait d'être "heureuse" fait qu'elle est moins réticente à l'idée de me parler. Je vais en profiter sans risquer de perdre sa confiance. 

\- A quel âge est-ce que tu as commencé?  
\- Hmm, il y a environ six ans ... quand j'avais onze ou douze ans.  
\- A ce moment qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire.  
\- Je ne sais plus.  
\- Tu ne sais plus ou tu ne veux pas me le dire.  
\- Je ne sais vraiment plus.  
\- D'accord et à quelle fréquence?  
\- Sept traits par semaine. Soit une par jour, soit plusieurs après plusieurs jours de pause.  
\- Jamais d'écart? Pas plus, ni moins, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois?  
\- Jamais en six ans.  
\- D'accord, je te propose d'en rester là aujourd'hui, à moins que tu ne veuilles continuer.  
\- Non ... merci, je n'aime vraiment pas en parler.  
\- Alors soit fière de toi parce que c'est un très bon début. 

J + 13 (Samedi)

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Après cinq jours sans que mes poignets ne soient marqués, l'habitude morbide revient. La lame glisse lentement, précisément sur cette peau qu'elle coupe. Toutes ces entailles bine trop régulières, me prouve que rien ne change, que je ne peux l'éviter. 

J + 14 (Dimanche)

Maintenant que c'est dimanche et que mes devoirs sont finis, je vais continuer à faire du sport. Dans le même parc, le même parcours. A chaque fois que je passe près de la fontaine mon regard se porte vers le côté bétonné. Et à chaque fois il est là. Ce n'est pas une illusion de mon cerveau, je le vois vraiment. Il est pour l'instant tout seul et danse, répétant encore et encore les mêmes pas et mouvements avec une fluidité qui ne semble pas lui convenir.  
Le tour d'après il est à nouveau là, mais quelques filles sont venues à sa rencontre, tout sauf innocemment. Ca ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Un si bon danseur et si mignon doit forcément connaître et attirer pas mal de monde.  
Je fais encore un tour avant de m'arrêter sur un banc près de la fameuse fontaine et de remplir ma bouteille. Je l'observe encore, de loin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrête à son tour et se pose, enfin, tranquillement, tout seul.  
Assis par terre, appuyé sur ses bras derrière lui, ses cheveux lui collant légèrement sur le front, la respiration assez rapide. 

Je serais lui, j'aimerais un peu d'eau pour me rafraîchir.  
Après une réflexion de quelques secondes je me résous à abandonner ma bouteille.  
Je la rempli une nouvelle fois avant de me rapprocher dans son dos.  
Plus j'avance et plus je le vois en détail. Il est encore plus beau de près.  
Je dépose la bouteille à côté de lui sans m'arrêter. 

\- Tu as bien dansé, tu mérites de te rafraîchir.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Repose toi bien.  
\- Merci, à la prochaine.  
\- ... A la prochaine. 

Et je suis repartit en courant pour continuer mon jogging, déchargée de ma bouteille. 

J + 17 (Mercredi)

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Mon quatrième rendez-vous avec elle arrive. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Elle s'installe toujours aussi confortablement dans le canapé, égale à elle-même. Le but de cette heure sera d'en apprendre plus sur le pourquoi du comment elle est ici ... ou autre.  
Pour la mettre dans de bonnes conditions , je lui demande un peu de ses nouvelles et j'apprend, du moins je comprend, qu'elle a revu mon petit frère.  
Pour ne pas la gêner et parce que ce n'est pas facile pour moi aussi, je ne pose pas plus de question à ce sujet.  
Je lui parle plutôt de ses notes et de ses cours.  
Une fois que le dialogue est bien installé entre nous, j'en viens au choses qui fâchent un peu plus. 

\- On va discuter un peu plus sérieusement?  
\- Pas le choix.  
\- Bon, est-ce que aujourd'hui tu acceptes de me montrer tes poignets.  
\- Non.  
\- Ok, d'accord. Sinon ... est-ce que tu montres tes cicatrices à d'autres personnes, comme d'autres étudiants?  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Ce n'est peut être qu'a moi que tu ne veux pas les montrer...  
\- Juste à Luhan personne d'autre.  
\- Et chez toi? 

Elle tique violemment avant de se ressaisir. 

\- Encore moins.  
\- Donc, ni à ta mère, ni à ton père, ni à Sehun. 

Elle tique à nouveau sur le dernier nom ... Je commence réellement à me poser des questions sur ce qui se passe chez elle, et avec son frère. Mais il est clairement trop tôt pour en parler avec elle. Mon travail portera donc sur savoir quel est le secret qu'elle me cache. Encore une dure tâche. Mais grâce à ses réactions je commence à la cerner, et à cerner le problème. Car il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait que ce qu'elle me cache, son secret, à de grandes chances d'être la raison de sa scarification. 

\- Non, à aucun d'eux.  
\- Et sans les montrer, est-ce que tu en parles?  
\- Toujours pas. Ici ou chez moi, je travaille, je me repose, je fais du sport, mais je n'en parle pas ... je ne parle pas en général.  
\- Solitaire?  
\- Peut être.  
\- Mais tu sais quand même que ce que tu fais est mal?  
\- Je fais attention.  
\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
\- Si, je fais attention. Elles sont toutes peu profondes, et impeccablement propres.  
\- Et si un jour tu dérapes?  
\- Il y a plus de chance pour qu'une personne dite normal s'y mette, que de chance pour que je dérape. Je sais ce que je fais moi.  
\- Oui, mais toi tu as déjà un pied dans la scarification. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des personnes dites normales comme tu dis.  
\- ... 

Il va donc falloir que je lui fasse aussi comprendre la gravité, la dangerosité, de la situation dans laquelle elle est tombé. A vouloir avoir réponse a tout, elle me prouve qu'elle est bien plus concerné par son état qu'elle peut le laisser croire aux premiers abords. Mais ces réponses m'indiquent aussi son manque de réalisme.  
Son cas est assez complexe et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je l'aide. Jamais elle ne s'en sortira seule, et une personne non qualifiée ne serait pas suffisante. C'est exactement pour des personnes comme elle que ce centre existe. 

\- J'ai plus envie d'en parler aujourd'hui.  
\- D'accord, je n'insiste pas plus aujourd'hui. 

Je la laisse partir après, quand l'heure est finie. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à comme fare pour qu'elle me dévoile ce qu'elle cache. Trouver un arrangement, laisser faire le temps, ou lui faire du chantage. Tout est possible ... seulement attendre qu'elle me le dise d'elle même serait certainement trop long, le chantage, je n'aime pas ça et je ne l'utiliserais qu'en dernier recours ... et je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui proposer en échange de cette information qui me manque tant. 

Même s'il est tenu au secret professionnel concernant ses poignets, je peux toujours discuter d'elle avec Luhan.  
La raison pour laquelle je me tourne vers lui est simple. Forcément, premièrement, parce que c'est le lui le médecin attitré de Na Hyun, mais surtout, deuxièmement, parce que c'est un de mes amis.  
Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée et nous avons fait la même école de médecine, bien que lui dans la section médecine des troubles psychologique, et moi dans la section psychologique pour la même pathologie.  
Nous étions très heureux quand nous avons appris que nous allions travailler dans le même établissement. Depuis nous essayons d'avoir les mêmes patients pour qu'en cas de situation comme celle de Na Hyun, nous puissions en discuter, sans rompre le serment du secret professionnel, ou toutes autres lois qui s'appliquent à nous. 

[P.O.V Luhan] 

Alors comme ça je ne sui spas le seul à me poser des questions sur elle, Yi Xing aussi. Ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience de sa différence (presque radicale) avec la plus part des autres patients, c'est la fréquence de ses scarifications ainsi que les marques en elles-mêmes, qui sont bien trop précises, nettes et régulières.  
Alors que la plus part, quand ils se scarifient, sont pris comme de pulsion et n'ont quasiment aucune conscience de la réalité, elle semble au contraire, plus alerte que le reste du temps. Elle est vraiment un cas très particulier que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué, et Yi Xing non plus apparemment.  
Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de sa maladie, ni de sa dangerosité, elle ne semble pas vouloir se soigner, elle ne comprend pas la raison de sa présence ici, et certainement d'autres choses qu'il n'a pas le droit de me dire en temps que psychologue.  
Moi je me contente de la soigner, alors ça va, mais Yi Xing, lui, doit le comprendre et la raison. Il n'a vraiment pas un travail facile. Je le pleins un peu. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Après une discussion bien trop sérieuse et ennuyante pour moi, j'ai hâte de faire du sport.  
Là, maintenant, en short, en basket, en T-shirt avec mes mitaines de sport pour cacher mes poignets, je suis bien.  
L'air, légèrement chaud en cette fin de printemps, caresse ma peau et fait voler mes cheveux longs ramenés en une couette, mes pieds foulent le sol à une allure régulière, de même que les balancements de mes bras. Ma respiration est rapide, et les muscles de mes jambes me font un peu mal du à l'effort que je leur demande.  
J'adore cette sensation, pour moi, il n'y a rien de meilleur.  
Je fais bien plus de tour pour me défouler et finis par m'asseoir sur ce même banc côté de la fontaine.  
En regardant devant moi, je ne vois pas Kai, ou Jong In. Le terrain est complètement vide. Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas le voir danser. Mais après tout il a bien le droit de se reposer, ou de danser à autre part pour être plus tranquille.  
Alors que j'allais fermer les yeux pour reprendre plus calmement ma respiration je sens du mouvement à ma gauche.  
Jong In, ou Kai, je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler, vient en faite de s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le banc, et me tend une bouteille remplie d'eau, ma bouteille. Il me fait un grand sourire. 

\- Tu as bien courus, tu mérites de te rafraîchir. 

Je souris encore plus, me rappelant qu'à un mot près, c'est la même chose que je lui ai dit la première fois que je lui ai parlé. 

\- Merci.  
\- Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je te vois ici, tu es nouvelle?  
\- Oui, quelques semaines, pour continuer mes études.  
\- Des études de quoi?  
\- Je ne suis qu'au lycée pour le moment.  
\- Et tu as déménagé?  
\- Non, j'ai simplement changé d'établissement.  
\- Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret?  
\- Pas grand chose, je ne supportais plus mon ancien lycée, envie de changement.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et comme ce parc est entre chez moi et mon nouveau lycée, je fais du sport ici.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses d'ici?  
\- C'est bien, c'est calme .... et il y a de bons danseurs.  
\- Merci, c'est vrai que j'aime bien venir ici. Il n'y a pas trop de monde.  
\- Pourtant j'ai vu des gens t'aborder la dernière fois.  
\- Pas beaucoup, par rapport à d'autres endroits. Et si je voulais être vraiment seul, j'irais danser dans un studio.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- J'aime bien voir le monde. Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieux, mais je danse autant pour moi, que pour les gens qui me regardent.  
\- Tu as raison, tu danses bien, tu peux te le permettre.  
\- C'est pas vraiment parce que je danse bien que je le fais, c'est parce que j'aime ça.  
\- C'est encore plus louable.  
\- Je vais devoir y aller aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois que tu passes, vient me voir.  
\- Tu dois certainement être assez accosté?  
\- Ces autres personnes, elle ne sont pas très importantes. Toi je t'aime bien, alors ça me fera plaisir de te voir.  
\- Très bien, je viendrais te voir alors.  
\- Je vais être en retard, je dois vraiment te laisser.  
\- A la prochaine.  
\- A la prochaine. 

Il repart en courant me faisant signe de la main, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Il est vraiment de moi, il respire la joie de vivre, la vraie. A ôté de lui tout semble plus lumineux. Même peut être moi, puisque même après qu'il soit partit depuis quelques minutes je continue de sourire et mon cœur de battre vite. 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

J'attend mon frère sur la terrasse d'un café. Comme je ne vis plus dans la maison de nos parents, je le vois moins. J'essaye donc d'organiser de petits moments comme ça entre nous deux.  
Il arrive pile poil à l'heure, légèrement essoufflé. Pourtant il est du genre à arriver en avance d'habitude, ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
Je prend un café et lui un soda puis on discute.  
J'apprend au fil de la conversation que la raison de son quasi-retard est une fille.  
Ca ne m'étonne qu'a moitié parce que Jong In a toujours ut du succès avec ces dernières (et pas que!), mais par contre il est rare qu'il m'en parle. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que malgré son physique avantageux, chose que je reconnais, il n'est pas du genre à collectionner les petites amies. Il est assez mature et ne se lance que dans des histoires qui sont pour lui sérieuses. Et s'il est célibataire à l'heure actuelle c'est parce qu'en générale, ce sont les filles qui ne comprennent pas ça. Puisqu'elles ne cherchent qu'a s'amuser et pas à construire quelque chose.  
Totalement par curiosité je lui demande qui est cette fille. Il me répond que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois. Peut être trois semaines grand maximum. Qu'elle va dans le même parc que lui pour faire du sport et qu'il a même pu discuter quelques minutes avec elle aujourd'hui. J'en regretterais presque d'avoir choisit cette heure et pas celle d'après pour le voir.  
Puis il en vient à la description physique. Extérieurement je ne montre rien, mais le choc pour moi fut total. 

\- Elle est plutôt de taille moyenne, ni petite, ni grande. Elle est sportive est assez musclée par rapport aux autres filles de son âge... enfin, je suppose parce que je ne sais pas son âge. Elle a une peau claire et sans imperfection , un visage fin. De petites lèvres roses pâles, des fossettes trop mignonnes, un nez fin, de grand yeux noir, un joli noir, pas un noir qui fait peur. Et de magnifiques cheveux longs et noirs. Ils sont si brillants, si beaux que je peux te garantir qu'elle n'a jamais fait de colorations ou de décolorations, et je sais de quoi je parle. 

A moins que ce ne soit une très grosse coïncidence, je ne connais qu'une personne qui corresponde à cette description : Na Hyun.  
En plus cette dernière m'a dit qu'elle avant déjà vu mon frère dans un parc. Pas de doute possible. Jong In et Na Hyun se sont rencontrés.  
Elle sait que c'est mon frère, mais lui ne sait pas que c'est ma patiente et ne le saura pas à moins qu'elle ne lui dise. Il est clair que de mon côté je ne dirais rien. D'une parce que c'est leur affaire, et de deux parce que je ne veut pas que Jong In ait d'apriori sur elle. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à juger les personnes, si je lui dit qu'elle est ma patiente (ou, parce que ce que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire tel quel, qu'elle est dans l'établissement dans lequel je travail) ça va forcément modifier sa façon d la voir. 

J + 21 (Dimanche)

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

A nouveau ce dimanche je vais faire du sport. Affairée et ma bouteille retrouvée (vide) accrochée à ma taille, je descend du bus qui m'a déposé à une petite centaine de mètres de l'entrée du parc.  
Alors que j'arrive au portail, je trouve Jong In, habillé légèrement différent, qui attend, adossé à un poteau.  
Quand j'arrive à côté de lui, il se redresse, souriant pour changer. 

\- Ca te dis de faire ton jogging avec moi?  
\- Alors c'est moi que tu attendais?  
\- C'est ça. Tu es d'accord?  
\- Si tu as envie de courir, alors c'est partit.  
\- Au faite, je ne sais même pas ton nom. Moi c'est Jong In.  
Je ne vais pas lui dire que je le sais déjà.  
\- Je m'appelle Na Hyun.  
\- Très bien Na Hyun, c'est partit. 

Il est directement partit en courant et je me suis mis à sa poursuite. Il a ralenti un peu pour que j'arrive à sa hauteur puis m'a laissé choisir notre itinéraire.  
Après trois tours, on dévit légèrement pour s'asseoir sur le banc et remplir nos bouteilles. 

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'athlétisme?  
\- Non, je cours juste pour mon plaisir pourquoi?  
\- Parce que tu es très endurante.  
\- Je peux dire la même chose de toi.  
\- La danse m'aide beaucoup. 

Puis on se tait, autant lui que moi. On profite du silence pour se reposer un peu. On observe le paysage et les autres personnes puis on refait deux fois le parcours. 

\- Merci, j'ai passé une bonne journée avec toi.  
\- Merci à toi. Même si courir t'intéresse moins que danser.  
\- Je suis dans une école de danse, donc rassure toi je danse bien assez. Peut être pas à chaque fois, mais de temps en temps j'aimerais bien refaire dus port avec toi.  
\- J'en serais très contente.  
\- Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir à chaque fois si je suis là.  
\- D'accord Jong In. A mercredi.  
\- A mercredi Na Hyun, encore merci.  
\- De rien. 

Je me sens tellement bien, tellement pleine d'énergie, que je pourrais encore courir des heures. Il est beau, mais aussi de très bonne compagnie. N'a pas la grosse tête, n'est pas snobe, ni méchant, ni prétentieux. Il est juste simple et naturel et ça me fait beaucoup de bien.  
Je suis généralement assez solitaire et je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Mais ça ne me pose pas de soucis de changer exceptionnellement cette habitude, tant qu'il n'est pas trop envahissant. 

J + 24 (Mercredi)

[P.O.V Luhan] 

J'entends les sirènes des pompiers avec soulagements. Il est presque sauvé. Malgré notre surveillance, il arrive que des (presque) drames arrivent dans l'enceinte du centre.  
Aujourd'hui c'est un externe qui depuis quelques jours se dégrade psychologiquement. Son entrée en temps qu'interne devait se faire dans quelques jours ... mais un des surveillants l'a trouvé avec les veines du poignet tranchées profondément dans un toilette.  
Mon bureau étant le plus près, c'est moi qui suit intervenu le premier.  
J'ai compressé les plaies pour limiter le saignement et je fais tout mon possible pour garder pour conscient le suicidaire.  
Les ambulanciers arrivent et le relais pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Nous avons eut de la chance de le repérer si vite, us lui avons sauvé la vie. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

J'étais sur les lieux quand ils ont trouvés le jeune. Et je crois que j'ai eu un déclic.  
Et si un jour je ne pouvais pas le contrôler? Et si on ne me trouvait pas à temps? Je ne peux pas abandonner mon petit frère. Comment est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas laisser la situation telle quelle.  
Même si les cours sont un peu bouleversés par ce qui s'est passé ce matin, les heures blanches (avec le psychologue ou l'infirmier) ne sont absolument pas modifiés, mais renforcées pour certains d'entre nous dont je ne fais pas partit.  
J'ai tout de même eu mon heure avec Yi Xing et pour celle-là j'avais pris des résolutions.  
Je m'assois dans ce même canapé et regarde Yi Xing. Il est un peu moins souriant que d'habitude, même si je sais que l'adolescent de ce matin n'était pas un de ses patients.  
Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, c'est à lui de me remonter le moral, et pas l'inverse. 

\- Na Hyun, est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin?  
\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?  
\- Normalement non, mais je sais que n'es pas comme tous les autres étudiants de ce centre, donc je te laisse le choix.  
\- J'aimerais éviter.  
\- Très bien, on parlera d'autre chose.  
\- Yi Xing ...  
\- Oui?  
\- J'ai pris une décision.  
\- Ha bon, laquelle? 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Elle est assez bizarre depuis le début de l'heure, je pensais que c'était par rapport à la tentative de suicide de ce matin, mais c'est peut être à cause de cette décision qu'elle a prise.  
Elle est tendue et gigote beaucoup plus que d'habitude. 

\- C'est dur ...  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais prend ton temps. 

Après avoir soufflé une bonne fois pour toutes, elle se met en action. Lentement elle déboutonne les bouts de ses manches et les relève. Ensuite elle quitte lentement les bandes qui entourent ses poignets. 

\- J'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je te montre mes poignets pour qu'on puisse avancer. 

Elle se lève pour s'assoir juste à côté de moi et me tendre ses mains qu'elle pose sur les miennes tendues. J'ai un peu peur de lui faire mal, mais je prend sur moi parce que je sais que ça lui en coûte de le faire et que je ne sais pas si cette décision, elle pourra encore la tenir la semaine prochaine. 

\- Quand est-ce que tu as pris cette décision?  
\- Ce matin.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.  
\- D'accord, merci de me faire confiance. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. 

Elle me fait un petit signe de tête et je me tais pour observer ces marques. Elles sont particulières, comme je m'y attendais, mais encore plus spéciales.  
Elles sont exactement de la même longueur, parallèle au millimètres, de la même profondeur. On dirait le travail d'un maniaque.  
Ca me paraît extrêmement étrange. Moi qui suis ses résultats scolaires, je sais qu'elle à des difficultés en géométrie. Ca me paraît donc bizarre qu'avec ses difficultés elle puisse tracer des lignes aussi parfaites et sur ses deux poignets. Elle n'est pas ambidextre que je sache.  
Ca me perturbe beaucoup. Beaucoup trop et surtout ça m'inquiète parce que ces marques traduisent une personnalité et des compétences qui ne sont pas siennes et je ne peux l'expliquer.  
Au lieu d'avoir des réponses, j'ai encore plus de questions ... mais au moins j'en découvre plus sur elle.  
Elle reprend ses poignets pour les band. Je vais profiter de la brèche qu'elle m'a ouverte. 

\- Donc tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose?  
\- Non.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé?  
\- Que je ne veux mourir parce que je ne veux pas abandonner mon petit frère.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour toi?  
\- Non, c'est pour Sehun, mais ça n'a pas trop d'importance.  
\- Ok ... est-ce que tu as pris d'autres décisions?  
\- Non.  
\- Je te propose qu'on discute sur comment on va faire.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Il faudrait que tu diminues la fréquence de tes scarifications.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible.  
\- Pourtant tu as dit que tu voulais faire des efforts.  
\- Oui, mais ça je ne peux pas.  
\- Pense à Sehun.  
\- Laisse-le! J'ai fait un gros efforts pour te montrer me poignets, alors n'en demande pas trop. La prochaine fois ... je ... c'est finit! 

J'en ai marre, je déteste faire des efforts pour rien!!  
Après six ans, comment veux tu que la fréquence diminue? C'est impossible. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être seule et même si je sais que je ne chercher pas à ce qu'on me comprenne, je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. 

Je sais que je ne peux pas m'en sortir seule, je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide, mais jamais je ne pourrais avouer la véritable raison des marques sur ma peau.  
Je suis dans une impasse et je ne sais pas comment faire. Je me sens seule, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens perdue et démoralisée.  
Je me referme complètement la fin de l'heure et Yi Xing n'insiste pas. Lui non plus n'a pas trop le moral aujourd'hui de toute façon.  
C'est sans réelle envie que je vais faire mon tour au parc. C'est juste histoire de prendre l'air, de me sortir cette histoire de la tête.  
Je ne fais que deux tours avant d'aller voir, comme promis, Jong In.  
Il ne danse pas, pour une fois, et remarque tout de suite ma baisse de moral. Il laisse ses amis pour venir à ma rencontre. 

\- Hou, ... tu n'es pas en forme toi aujourd'hui.  
\- Pas trop non.  
\- Les prof'?  
\- On va dire ça comme ça.  
\- Vient, je t'emmène boire un coup.  
\- T'embêtes pas.  
\- J'insiste. Tu vas voir, je vais te redonner le sourire, je m'y engage. 

Il m'attrape la main et me force à trottiner jusqu'à un petit bar près du parc.  
On prend tous les deux un soda pis il commence à parler. De tout, de rien, de la danse, de ses cours, de ses amis, et surtout des bêtises en tout genre qu'il a fait ces dernières années.  
Et sans le vouloir, je ris. Il n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte, pauvres enseignants. 

\- Je te préfères quand tu es souriante.  
\- C'est toi qui es doué.  
\- Trop de compliment pour ma belle personne.  
\- Jong In ...  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête. Je suis quand même content que tu aies le sourire.  
\- Merci.  
\- Mais de rien. En temps que nouvel ami, c'est mon rôle.  
\- Donc tu es mon ami ...?  
\- Oui, pourquoi?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... mais ça sonne bien. 

J + 28 (Dimanche)

Après ma bouffée d'oxygène de ce mercredi, c'est dans une ambiance assez morose que s'est terminée ma semaine. Et c'est avec impatience que j'ai attendu ce week-end pour le revoir.  
Avec lui, tout me paraît plus beau, moins grave, plus joyeux. Il me fait relativiser. 

\- Encore une fois tu n'as pas le moral?  
\- Non, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'invite. Enfin si tu es libre.  
\- Biensûr que je suis libre, mais généralement c'est au mec d'inviter.  
\- Moi je t'invite et toi tu me remontes le moral. Ca te va?  
\- Très bien. C'est partit?  
\- C'est partit. 

Aujourd'hui, en plus de prendre à boire, il a pris une crêpe et moi une gaufre. Encore une fois il m'a fait rire parce qu'il s'en est mis de partout.  
Mais toutes ces maladresses, je les pardonne parce qu'au fond ça me fait du bien. J'oubli le quotidien et je goûte un peu au bonheur. Même si ce n'est qu'un temps j'ai besoin de ces moments pour ne pas craquer.

J + 31 (Mercredi)

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Depuis une semaine, c'est une Na Hyun bien plus terne que je retrouve à chaque fois. Depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière, elle n'écoute plus de musique, semble continuellement prostrée et est toujours aussi solitaire. J'ai paradoxalement appris qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Jong In. Il me dit qu'il a une amie un peu déprimée dont il prend soin pour remonter le moral.  
Vu son état, en temps normal je le ferais rentrer en temps qu'interne. Mais aux vues de son moral, j'ai peur qu'elle choisisse la même option que le jeune qui a eu la chance de s'en sortir.  
Alors pour l'instant je fais confiance à mon frère, et si les choses empirent trop, je prendrais les mesures qui s'imposent. 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Aujourd'hui j'ai prévu d'aller faire du sport avec Na Hyun. Toute la matinée je n'ai fait que penser à ça. Je l'aime bien cette fille. Et c'est paradoxalement parce qu'elle ne cherche pas à me séduire qu'elle me charme.  
J'attend depuis à peine quelques minutes quand elle pointe le bout de son nez ... et elle sourit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à en ce moment mais elle n'est jamais dans son assiette. J'ai beau lui remonter le moral à chaque fois, elle revient à moi toute déprimée. Il faudrait peut être que je demande conseil à Yi Xing.  
Aujourd'hui on a décidé de se caller sur un banc, mais pas celui à côté de la fontaine, un un peu plus à l'écart, pour être plus au calme.  
Une question me brûle la langue, mais je n'ose pas la poser. Aller Jong In, un peu de courage. 

\- Na Hyun?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il y a une semaine j'ai senti que tu avais des bandages sur tes poignets et j'ai vu que tu les avais encore quand tu courrais tout à l'heure. Tu t'es fait mal? 

Elle baisse les yeux et ne me répond pas. Elle retrouve la tête triste de quand je la vois arriver. Donc même si je n'aurais pas du, j'ai poser la bonne question.  
Tout de suite, beaucoup de sénaris se forment dans ma tête dont un directement influencé par la profession de mon frère. Et n'importe lequel de ces sénaris me fait peur. 

\- Hey, Na Hyun, répond moi.  
\- ...  
\- Est-ce que tu tes fait mal?  
\- ... Oui.  
\- Je peux voir? 

Elle se mord la lèvre et hésite. Moi-même perd mon sourire, mais j'essaye de rester rassurant. Si il y a quoi que se soit, je veux pouvoir l'aider. 

\- Na Hyun, je veux t'aider c'est tout.  
\- Je ne veux pas être toute seule.  
\- Je ne vais pas te laisser promis. Mais dit moi ce que tu as, que je puisse t'aider. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver seule. Tellement peur qu'il me juge et qu'il parte, qu'il m'abandonne ici.  
Malgré sa promesse, j'ai tellement peur. Si je me retrouve toute seule, je vais craquer. Si je n'ai plus ma boufée d'oxygène, je vais me noyer, pitié... 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Elle hésite encore quelques secondes avant de me tendre un de ses poignets. Est-ce que c'est à moi de m'en charger? Certainement sinon elle l'aurait fait d'elle même.  
Le plus délicatement possible, j'enlève l'accroche et retire tour après tour la bande.  
Sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres, je vois apparaître des plaies. Elles cisaillent cette peau que je pensais sans imperfections.  
Je laisse m'échapper un soupire. 

\- Tu es déçu?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu regrettes ta promesse?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu es dégouté?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu es en colère?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires?  
\- Parce que je suis triste pour toi. Et que je me sens un peu con de ne pas l'avoir vu.  
\- Je le cache, c'est normal que tu n'aies rien vu.  
\- Mon frère, il m'a appris à reconnaître .... ça.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Ton frère ... je le connais. Je suis une de ses patientes.  
\- Alors c'est pour ça ton changement d'établissement?  
\- Oui. 

Je ne lui en veux pas? Je sais à quel point il peut être difficile d'en parler, et à quel point certains peuvent être fermés d'esprit. Quand ils le savent ils peuvent vous abandonner à ce moment là, alors que justement vous auriez besoin qu'on vous soutienne.  
Moi je ne suis pas comme ces personnes là. Je vis rester avec elle, et l'aider comme je pourrais. 

\- Na Hyun ...  
\- Oui?  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Hein?  
\- Ca ne change absolument rein entre nous. On est toujours ami, et je ne te verrais pas différemment. Mon frère te soignera, et moi je continuerais de te faire aimer la vie, à te remonter le moral.  
\- Merci Jong In.  
\- Pas besoin de me remercier. C'est mon devoir en temps qu'ami.

Aussi bien que je le peux je refait son bandage. Je vois qu'elle à presque les larmes aux yeux.  
Je lui pique son téléphone et y enregistre son téléphone. 

\- Comme ça tu pourras m'appeler ou m'envoyer des messages quand tu voudras.  
\- Merci.  
Je repose son téléphone dans une de ses poches et la prend dans mes bras. Je veux lui donner toute l'affection dont elle manque. Tant qu'elle est là, avec moi, je sais que je peux la protéger. Je suis un peu plus inquiet pour le reste du temps, mais je sais que mon frère est un bon psychologue. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Tu sais Na Hyun, quel que soit ton problème, on t'en sortira et tout finira pour aller mieux. Et à ce moment là, on fera plein de connerie ensemble.  
\- Promis?  
\- Promis!

J + 32 (Jeudi)

De Jong In à Na Hyun "Ce week end, je te présente à des amis"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Beaucoup?"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Juste deux. Ils ont un peu la bougeotte mais ça va"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "D'accord, je ne viens pas en sport du coup?"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Comme tu veux. Je te les présente, mais si tu as envie de faire du sport, tu peux; ou alors rester avec nous l'après midi"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Ok, je pense rester avec vous"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Très bien. A dimanche comme d'habitude. N'hésite pas à me reparler d'ici là"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Merci. A dimanche!" 

J'ai l'impression d'aller un peu mieux. Comme il me l'a promis, il est à mon écoute, mais n'est pas diffèrent de d'habitude. Je me sens moins seule au quotidien maintenant que je peux discuter avec lui par téléphone, presque entourée même. Je n'aime pas vraiment être dépendante, mais actuellement ça me fait du bien de savoir que je peux me reposer entièrement sur quelqu'un. 

J + 34 (Samedi)

[P.O.V Inconnu] 

C'est l'heure. J'attend ça depuis le début de la journée. Enfin je vais pourvoir me lâcher, extérioriser.  
C'est une œuvre d'art, c'est tellement et ça soulage. Merci de faire ça pour moi. 

J + 35 (Dimnche)

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Je suis arrivé en début d'après midi, accompagné par mes deux meilleurs amis : Baekhyun et Jond Dae.  
Ensemble je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont intenables, mais disons très énergiques. Je pense que ça lui changera les idées.  
J'ai cru que je n'allais pas la reconnaître. Pas de short ou de basket de sport, encore moins de queue de cheval. Mais à la place, une paire de basket de ville, un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, un joli T-shirt vert et les cheveux détachés lui tombant en dessous des reins. Elle est magnifique.

\- Whaou, Na Hyun, quel changement!  
\- Pas grand chose quand même.  
\- Bon, Na Hyun, je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis: Jong Dae et Baekhyun. Vous deux je vous présente ma nouvelle amie: Na Hyun.

Ils se présentent entre eux pendant que je commence à m'échauffer. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. 

[P.O.V Baekhyun] 

Avec Jond Dae, on avait hâte de la rencontrer. Il est très rare que Kai nous présente unE amie. Pas qu'il soit gay, et encore moins homophobe, mais lui et les filles, ça a toujours été compliqué.  
Imaginez la surprise quand avec Jong Dae on a appris que sa soudaine disparition de ces dernières semaines été du à des rendez vous avec une fille. On lui en veux absolument pas, parce qu'il est plus présent que nous deux réunis, on est surtout content pour lui. Surtout que depuis ce laps de temps, quand on le croise, il est encore plus joyeux et qu'elle semble chouette Na Hyun. Bien différentes de toutes ces pétasses superficielles qui s'intéressent généralement à lui. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui on a du pain sur la planche. On doit filmer plusieurs chorégraphies de notre danseur préféré. Son but dans la vie est de devenir chorégraphe professionnel, donc il doit se constituer un book, pour répetorier toutes ses créations, mais aussi pour immortalisé son potentiel. Et gentil comme nous sommes, nous, ses meilleurs amis, on l'aide. Moi je filme et Jong Dae s'occuper du montage informatique. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Ils se sont mis au travail directement après m'avoir expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur après midi. 

Après une bonne heure de travail, je suis partit chercher à boire et à grignoter pour tout le monde. 

\- Whaou, Jong In, tu as trouvé une perle.  
\- Toujours Baekhyun, toujours. 

Ca me gêne un peu. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, ou d'être taquinée comme à d'autres moments de la conversation. Mais Jong In me protège, il me cache derrière lui, ou répond à ma place quand la répartie me manque. 

Je passe quand même un très bon moment. C'est différent et un peu plus remuant que ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude avec lui, mais ce n'est pas désagréable pour autant. 

De Na Hyun à Jong In "Merci, j'ai passé une bonne journée"  
De jong In à Na Hyun " De rien, j'espère que Baek' et Jong' ne t'ont pas trop embêté?"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Non, ils sont gentils, ils m'ont changé les idées."  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "De temps en temps on restera avec eux, et de temps en temps on restera que tous les deux."  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Merci beaucoup Jong In, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "La même parce que moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne journée" 

Je vois enfin la lumière, la lumière au fond du tunnel. Quand on y réfléchit bien, mes problèmes ne changent pas, ils sont exactement les mêmes, mais j'ai quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer. Je ne connais pas Jong In depuis longtemps, mais il fait déjà tellement pour moi. Je lui fais confiance. C'est peut être trop rapide, je suis peut être trop naïve, mais ça me fai tellement de bien, je me sens apaisée. 

J + 38 (Mercredi)

Avec Yi Xing, on continu de chercher des solutions à mon problème, mais comme je ne dis pas tout, on n'avance pas. Je sais qu'il faut que je me dévoile plus pour qu'on puisse trouver de réelles solutions ... mais c'est dur. 

\- Na Hyun, je vais être cash avec toi... je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'on y arrive pas.  
\- Hm...  
\- J'ai besoin que tu m'en dises un peu plus.  
\- Je ... c'est impossible.  
\- Tu as peur?  
\- En partie ...  
\- Ben il ne faut pas. Tout ce qu'on fait, tout ce qu'on entreprend, c'est pour ton bien, et celui des personnes autour de toi.  
\- Je le sais bien.  
\- Alors confie-toi, n'ais pas peur. Tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous. 

Tout ne restera pas entre nous, je le sais parfaitement bien. C'est pour ça que je ne peux rien dire, à personne. 

\- Je peux pas.  
\- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis?  
\- Je ne pense pas.  
\- Tu constateras dans ce cas que nous sommes dans une impasse.  
\- Je le sais bien.  
\- Sur le principe, je dis bien sur le principe, tu es d'accord que si tu ne m'en dis pas plus, on n'avancera pas.  
\- Je sais parfaitement que c'est moi le problème ... mais je ne peux pas.  
\- Et, est-ce que tu saisis la nuance entre le fait de me dire ce secret et ce que tu risques en me disant ce secret?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors si tu ne peux pas me dire ton secret, tu peux, peut être, me dire ce que tu risques si tu me le disais.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Réfléchis, prend ton temps. 

C'est certes moins difficile à dire, mais en dévoilant ça, j'ai peur de me trahir, de tout dévoiler. 

\- Si je dis ça, j'ai peur que la suite soit trop facile à deviner.  
\- Et est-ce que c'est suffisamment important pour passer au dessus de ta vie?  
\- Bien plus important. 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Quelqu'un qui n'est pas qualifié pourrait croire que cette affaire stagne, mais quelqu'un qui sait décrypter peut voir que petit à petit je réunis les pièces du puzzle.  
La dernière phrase notamment. Si cette information est plus importante que sa propre vie, alors il y a toutes les chances pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule impliquée. Et si ça concerne plusieurs personne, alors ce n'est pas qu'avec elle que je dois trouver la solution.  
Et dans cette histoire il faut que je puisse placer Na Hyun. Est-ce qu'elle est associée à ces personnes? Est-ce qu'elle est le cerveau? Est-ce qu'elle est la victime? Est-ce qu'on la force à garder le silence? Est-ce qu'elle le garde toute seule pour une question éthique? Est-ce qu'elle chercher à protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose? 

Avec elle il est difficile d'avoir des informations, mais pas à pas, on va y arriver, je ne perd pas espoir. 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

De Jong In à Na Hyun "Aujourd'hui rendez vous dans le petit bar de la dernière fois, on ira faire du sport après."  
De Na Hyun à Jong In " J'y serais dans dix minutes." 

Je veux profiter d'aujourd'hui, parce que la semaine prochaine je ne suis pas là, j'ai une audition. Donc il faut profiter d'aujourd'hui, surtout que c'est un jour spéciale (qu'elle s'est bien gardé de me dire). 

Na Hyun arrive, aussi bien habillé que la semaine dernière et s'assoit en face de moi. 

\- Joyeux anniversaire!  
\- Aish ... comment tu sais ça toi?  
\- Tu lui en voudrais si je te dis que c'est mon frère qui me l'a dit?  
\- Si il ne t'a dit que ça, je ne lui en veux pas.  
\- Et même avec ce temps ridiculement court, parce qu'il me l'a dit ce matin, j'ai eu le temps de te trouver un cadeau.  
\- Tu n'as pas fait ça.  
\- Je me suis gêné tient. 

Elle ouvre le petit paquet que je lui ai donné. A l'intérieur se trouve un collier couleur argent avec un pendentif qui un un plus de métal blanc. 

\- Ho, Jong In, c'est trop beau, merci!  
\- Je trouvait ça joli, et que ça irait bien avec tes cheveux. 

Quand je relève la tête, je vois que quelques larmes coulent de ses grands yeux. 

\- Ho, mais pleure pas. J'ai pas fait ça pour ça. 

Je me lève et lui tends une petite serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie les yeux. Voyant que ces dernières ne s'arrêtent pas, je me dirige vers elle et la prend dans mes bras, callant sa tête dans mon cou qu'elle innonde.

\- Je pensais pas te faire pleurer autant.  
\- C'est parce que je suis réellement contente. Merci du fond du cœur Jong In. Tu veux bien me l'accrocher.  
\- Si tu veux. 

Elle se détache de moi, s'écarte assez pour que je lui attache son collier. 

\- Il te va comme un gant.  
\- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. D'ailleurs pour le tien d'anniversaire, tu crois que ton frère te balancera?  
\- Je t'épargne ça, c'est samedi dans un mois (J + 62).  
\- Et c'est moi qui t'organiserais quelque chose.  
\- On va dire que j'accepte.  
\- De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. En tout cas merci pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Si tu es contente, alors je le suis aussi. 

J + 39 (Jeudi)

[P.O.V Luhan] 

Il y a quelque chose que je trouve étrange. Yi Xing m'a demandé de faire attention à ses marques parce qu'en ce moment Na Hyun n'est pas dans son assiette. Hors absolument rein ne change sur ses poignets. Pareil quand il y a quelques semaines elle était plus joyeuse ... aucun changement. Ca serait presque comme si ces marques n'avaient aucun rapport avec ces émotions. 

J + 40 (Vendredi)

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Même si je ne la vois qu'une fois par semaines, je mercredi, ça ne m'empêche pas de penser le reste de la semaine à son cas. Pour la plus part de mes autres patients, il suffit juste de leur prêter une oreille pour écouter tous leurs malheurs et de leur dire deux ou trois phrases pour les convaincre que tout ne vas pas si mal et qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir.  
Pour elle c'est bien plus complexe. 

En réfléchissant bien et avec ce que me dit Luhan et Jong In, j'en arrive à plusieurs solutions. Et la plus plausibles me fait peur. Si ce que j'imagine est juste alors le problème est simple mais extrêmement difficile à aborder et à soigner. Ca rendrait aussi sa situation bien plus précaire et préoccupante que ce que j'aurais cru. 

J + 42 (Dimanche)

[P.O.V Jong In] 

On a décidé de se rejoindre plus tôt aujourd'hui, toujours dans le parc, en milieu de matinée. Elle m'a dit que je lui avait manqué et qu'elle avait besoin de me voir. Immédiatement j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour passer un moment avec elle.  
Comme elle a plus de devoirs à faire ce week end elle a dit qu'elle les finirait ce matin. Donc au lieu de s'installer sur un banc, on est allé dans un coin pique nique pour avoir une table. 

\- C'est de la physique.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Non, c'est surtout long.  
\- Na Hyun ... c'était pas une question.  
\- Ha ...  
\- J'y comprend rien.  
\- Pourtant tu es plus âgée que moi?  
\- Ca va faire cinq ans que je suis dans mon école de danse, j'ai jamais vu ça moi. C'est du charabia.  
\- Il paraît que j'ai des facilités.  
\- Un vrai génie dit-moi.  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Ben pour moi si! 

A midi je suis allé nous acheter des sodas et des sandwich. Mais ensuite? 

\- Cette après midi on court?  
\- Oui, mais juste un tour.  
\- Ben pourquoi, tu n'aime plus courir?  
\- Bien sur que si, mais tu m'as dit que mercredi tu as une audition, alors tu vas t'entraîner.  
\- Et toi?  
\- Et moi je serais ta juge aujourd'hui. Tu danseras pour moi.  
\- Si c'est pour toi alors je danserais volontier. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Comme il y a presque deux semaines (quand nous étions tous les quatre avec Beakhyun et Jong Dae), j'ai retrouvé mon Jong In danseur, mon Kai. Ca me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai vu. Sauf que là il danse pour moi (et lui) et personne d'autre. Je remarque que le temps à passé et que mon objectif de devenir amie avec lui est atteint.  
Au début j'étais bien loin de me douter que cet ami m'apporterais tant. En lui j'ai trouvé un ami, une bouffée d'oxygène, un antidépresseur, un confident, un soutient. Je me demande ce que serait ma vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, ou si on me l'enlevait maintenant. Ce n'est même pas imaginable et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas comment on pourrait me le retirer. 

J + 44 (Mardi)

De Na Hyun à Jong In "Est-ce qu'on peut se voir se soir"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Ca ne va pas?!"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Si, si. J'ai juste besoin de te voir quelques minutes."  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Je dois pouvoir me libérer quelques minutes, mais je ne pourrais pas bouger de devant mon école"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Très bien"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "L'adresse c'est ......... Envoi moi un message quand tu es devant"

Je le retrouve en bas, devant le portail de l'entrée. Son école est tout bonnement gigantesque.  
Il arrive devant moi tout essoufflé, je n'imagine pas combien de d'heure intensive de danse il vient d'enchaîner. 

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.  
\- Un peu, mais demain soir, quand se sera finis, je me coucherais tôt.  
\- Tu auras bien mérité ton repos. Bref, je suis là pour te donner ça. 

Je lui donne un petit sachet. 

\- C'est un peu ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, et c'est surtout pou te porter chance. 

Il en sort un petite chaîne de cuir avec à son bout un trèfle à quatre feuille emprisonné dans de la résine. 

\- Ho, j'adore Na Hyun, merci beaucoup.  
\- Ca te portera chance pour demain.  
\- Ca me fait réellement plaisir. 

Il se rapproche de moi et me fait un bisou sur le front. Je pose mes mains sur mes joues que j'imagine rougies. 

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne Na Hyun.  
\- Merci. Bon ... je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.  
\- Merci d'être venue.  
\- Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour moi. On se voit ce week end?  
\- Oui.  
\- Encore bonne chance pour demain.  
\- Merci vraiment. Fait attention en rentrant.  
\- Oui. 

Je crois vraiment que j'en ai pas finit de m'attacher à lui. Je fond de plus en plus.

J + 45 (Mercredi) 

Toute la journée j'ai stressé pour Jong In. Même si je sais que ça ne changera rien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Aujourd'hui mon but est de la mette en confiance. Pour elle, les prochaines semaines vont être psychologiquement dures, donc on va dire que j'essaye de préparer le terrain. 

En somme, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose cette heure. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Pas que je n'ai pas envie de faire du sport aujourd'hui ... mais ça n'a pas le même goût sans Jong In.  
Mais pour garder un semblant de routine, je fais quand même mes tours. J'en fais plus que d'habitude pour combler le vide. Ca fait un peu mal, mais en même temps je stresse tellement pour lui. Sans en avoir l'air, c'est la suite de sa vie qu'il joue en ce moment. J'ai envie qu'il réussisse mais sans qu'il s'éloigne de moi. 

J + 46 (Jeudi) 

De Na Hyun à Jong In "Alors?"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit, mais il y a de la concurrence"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Quand est-ce que tu auras les résultats?"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Dans deux semaine maximum"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Je suis rassurée que ça se soit bien passé"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "C'est grâce à ton porte bonheur!"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "C'est surtout ton talent"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Un peu des deux"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In " J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Moi aussi!" 

J + 49 (Dimanche) 

C'est tellement agréable. On est allongé tous les deux dans l'herbe. Le soleil caresse délicatement notre peau même s'il n'est pas encore assez chaud pour nous faire bronzer. L'air passe doucement au dessus de nous et fait voleter quelques de nos cheveux.  
Il n'y a pas trop de monde aujourd'hui, c'est calme.  
En ce moment même, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peux m'atteindre. Il est comme une bulle. 

\- Quoi une bulle?  
\- Hein?  
\- Tu étais entrain de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une bulle.  
\- Ho ce n'est rien, je devais penser tout haut.  
\- Et pourquoi tu penses à une bulle?  
\- Pour rien.  
\- Je veux savoir.  
\- Ce n'est rien je te dis.  
\- C'est un service que je te demande. Et je te devrais une faveur.  
\- Bon, d'accord. J'étais entrain de penser que tu étais comme une bulle pour moi.  
\- Comment ça je suis une bulle?  
\- Ben ... tu me protèges, tu es ma bulle de protection. 

Soudain il me saute dessus et m'enserre de ses grands bras.

\- Je te protège comme ça?  
\- Jong In, tu m'écrases!  
\- Pourtant une bulle c'est tout léger non?  
\- Jong In, arrête ... Haha! 

Il finit par s'écarter de moi, mais me garde toujours dans ses bras. Je suis encore mieux.  
Je suis complètement callée contre lui, la tête contre son torse, mes mains sur son ventre. 

\- J'aime bien être ta bulle.  
\- J'aime bien être sur ma bulle.  
\- Hein?  
\- Tu es ... confortable.  
\- On dit merci à la danse.  
\- Merci Kai, grâce à toi Jong In est très confortable.  
\- Na Hyun, tu es vraiment trop comme fille. 

J + 52 (Mercredi) 

C'est toujours un peu tendu que je me rend à mon rendez-vous avec Yi Xing. J'ai toujours peur de lâcher l'information de trop et qu'il découvre la vérité. 

\- Na Hyun, j'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas toi qui me donnera les informations que j'ai besoin de savoir.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Est-ce que tu serais prêtes à me mentir.  
\- Certainement ... je suis désolé.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je préfère que tu te taises au lieu de me mentir.  
\- Je ferais mon possible.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je te propose quelque chose: je te pose une question, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tant pis, si tu me répond honnêtement, et pour ça je te fais confiance, on ne discutera plus de ça du reste de l'heure. 

La proposition me paraît honnête, et plutôt avantageuses pour moi. Après tout, c'est toujours moi qui décide. 

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Ma question est la suivante. Dans cette histoire qui est la tienne, si tu gardes le secret, est-ce que c'est parce qu'on te force, ou tu le fais de ton plein gré pour une quelconque raison?  
Je pèse le pour et le contre pendant quelques minutes.  
\- Si je fais ça ... c'est pas parce que je suis forcée ... c'est moi qui le décide. Et je suis honnête. 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Cette réponse confirme bien mon hypothèse, et je me fais de plus en plus de soucis pour elle. 

\- Je te remercie de ta réponse. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir avant la fin de l'heure. De quoi tu veux parler?  
\- Je ne sais pas. 

Et au final on a pas discuter de grand chose.

[P.O.V Na Hyun]

Cette après midi, c'est à quatre qu'on la passera. Les deux meilleurs amis de Jong In viennent nous rejoindre dans le bar. 

Même si on n'a pas encore les résultats, on est là pour le féliciter et el faire décompresser un peu de ces dernières semaines stressantes pour lui. 

Une nouvelle fois ils ne tiennent pas en place et Jong In se joint volontier à eux. De jeune homme il passe à grand enfant et ça me fait rire. Ils se courent après, se bousculent gentiment ... jusqu'au moment où je suis intégrée à leur jeu. Jong Dae se met derrière moi (qui suis assise) et me menace fictivement avec une épée mimée par une branche de bois. 

\- Jong In, soit tu te rends, soit je tue ta bien aimée. 

Et forcément les deux autres ne sont pas en reste. 

\- Ah, ce félon de Jong Dae. Je te pendrais haut et court.  
\- Sir Jong In, faite attention, le royaume ne serait survivre sans vous. 

Et mi ça me fait encore plus rire. Ils sont assez ridicules mais tellement drôles. J'en attrape presque des crampes à l'estomac.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure à me tourner autour, Jong Dae finit pas être capturé et torturé de chatouilles, pendant que Jong In me porte telle une princesse. 

\- Jeune demoiselle, j'ose espérer que ce jeu ne vous à point importuné.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en fus ravie. 

Notre discussion tout à fait atypique est coupée par le bruit d'une photo. C'est Baekhyun. 

\- Elle est trop belle cette photo, je te l'envois.

Puis on a goûté et en fin d'après midi tout le monde est rentré chez lui. 

J + 55 (Samedi) 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Ce n'est pas habituel, d'habitude c'est le dimanche que je vois mon frère, mais hier il m'a envoyé un sms pour me donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui. 

\- Jong In, je vais avoir besoin de toi.  
\- Besoin de moi?  
\- Oui ... je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu inquiet en ce qui concerne Na Hyun.  
\- Et en ce qui me concerne?  
\- Moi je ne peux pas avoir certaines informations, et je voudrais que tu te renseignes pour moi.  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes?  
\- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais je te le répète, je suis vraiment inquiet pour elle. 

J + 56 (Dimanche) 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Je suis dans une colère noire. Je crois que jamais je n'ai eu autant de haine au fond de moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ce n'est pas possible!  
Je ne suis pas une génie mais je suis suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que mon psychologue à demander à son frère de se renseigner sur ce que je ne veux pas lui dire. 

"Si tu protégeais quelqu'un tu me le dirais?" 

Il n'y a qu'a une seule personne que j'en ai parlé. Et il n'est pas compliqué de comprendre qu'Yi Xing à demandé à son frère de se renseigner sur moi.  
Ca me met complètement en rogne. Je déteste Yi Xing. Dès que je fais un petit pas vers lui, il en profite et veux me faire courir.  
J'en veux aussi un peu à Jong In, mais moins. Lui n'a fait que faire confiance à son frère, et certainement croyant agir pour mon bien.  
Mais son grand frère, lui, il sait ce qu'il en est. Il sait que si je ne dis rien, c'est pas pour le plaisir. Au final pour lui je ne dois être qu'un problème à résoudre par tous les moyens. 

Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai tout de suite demander à Jong In d'avouer, et en baissant la tête, il l'a fait immédiatement.  
Je ne suis pas restée plus longtemps dans le parc et suis rentrée chez moi.  
Jong In ne m'a laissé qu'un message, me laissant tranquille comme je lui avais demandé. 

De Jong In à Na Hyun "Je suis vraiment désolé..." 

J + 57 (Lundi) 

Ce qui s'est passé hier me reste clairement en tête et je continue d'en vouloir à Yi Xing. Au lieu d'ignorer les gens, je les rembarre plutôt méchamment et même Luhan remarque mon état d'énervement.  
Pour oublier un tant soit peu, je me plonge dans le travail, dans mes devoirs. 

Enfermée dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sous ma couverture j'attend. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attend, mais j'attend.  
Mon téléphone vibre, c'est Jong In. 

De Jong In à Na Hyun "Na Hyun, je me sens mal ..." 

Ca fait bizarre de voir que pour une fois c'est lui qui ne va pas bien. Et même si je lui en veux un peu, je me sens mal qu'il soit comme ça. 

De Na Hyun à Jong In "Je ne veux pas"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Je sais que je n'aurais pas du et je m'en veux"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "J'en veux surtout à ton frère"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Tu ne devrais pas, il s'inquiète pour toi, et c'est moi qui ai accepté"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Toi depuis le début, tu ne cherches qu'a m'aider alors que ton frère connaît l'histoire."  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Si tu savais comment j'aimerais remonter le temps"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Tu ne peux pas me le remonter"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner?"

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire? 

De Jong In à Na Hyun "S'il te plaît ... Je ferais tout ..."  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi."  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Tout ce que tu voudras..."  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Oubli ce qu'il s'est passé. Oubli ce que ton frère à pu te dire et ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie. On reste amis et on fait comme si de rien était"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Je le ferais"  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Et ne m'en veux pas si je suis un peu froide pendant encore quelques jours."  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Promis je ne t'en voudrais pas."  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Je ne veux pas perdre la relation que j'ai avec toi, j'ai besoin de toi"  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "Je serais à côté de toi tant que tu me voudras" 

Je suis rassurée, j'avais très peur qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre et je sais qu'actuellement je ne le supporterais pas. 

De Na Hyun à Jong In "Merci Jong In. Oubli tout, fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et retrouvons la relation qu'on avait."  
De Jong In à Na Hyun "C'est oublié, et je me ferais pardonner." 

Et avec ce message je reçois une photo. Celle que Baekhyun a fait il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. On y voit Jong In, me tenant dans ses bras. Il a un sourire aussi grand que le mien.  
Je ne me reconnais presque pas. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi souriante? Depuis quand je semble à ce point respirer la vie? 

De Jong In à Na Hyun "On redeviendra comme ça je te le promet."  
De Na Hyun à Jong In "Je n'attend que ça. Je te fais confiance. 

J + 59 (Mercredi) 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Je n'ai eu aucun mal à voir en arrivant que Na Hyun est de très très mauvaise humeur. Mon frère se serait-il fait remarquer? Il y a des chances? Lui et la discrétion ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. 

Depuis quelques minutes, je lui parle, mais elle ne pipe pas mot et se contente de me fixer dans les yeux, les traits tendus.

Au terme des trois quarts de la séance. 

\- Na Hyun, pourquoi tu ne dis rien?  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Tu me crois débile ) ce point? Tu as demander à ton frère de me questionner.  
\- ...  
\- Ca te fait plaisir de détruire l'une des relations a laquelle je tiens le plus?  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça?! Hein?! Tu croyais que j'allais tout lui raconter?  
\- Peut être...  
\- Et bien sache que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que tu peux toujours courir pour que je te dise quelque chose. 

Je crois que j'ai bien merder su ce coup. Et quand je fais enfin attention à elle dans sa globalité, je le vois encore plus. 

Au cours de son énumération de reproche je n'ai pas fais attention, mais elle a commencé à se triturer les poignets à l'aide de ses mains. Et sous le coup de la colère, elle s'est fait mal. Ses bandages s'imbibent au fur et a mesure du sang.

\- Il faut que tu ailles voir Luhan.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Regarde tes poignets. Va voir Luhan.  
\- Tu annules la fin de l'heure?  
\- Il reste dix minutes, je ferais comme si c'était finis.  
\- J'y vais alors.  
\- Je t'accompagne.  
\- Je peux très bien y aller toute seule.  
\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. 

[P.O.V Luhan] 

Je suis seul dans mon cabinet quand on toque à ma porte et qu'on ouvre. Yi Xing apparaît ayant derrière lui Na Hyun. C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu en dehors de nos rendez-vous. Elle est généralement une patiente modèle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Na Hyun s'est fait mal. Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle. 

En retirant ses bandes je découvre que c'est des croutes qui ont craquées et des plaies qui se sont rouvertes. Il va falloir que je mette quelques points parce qu'au moindre faux mouvement sa peau risque de craquer encore plus. 

\- C'est parce que tu es énervé que tu t'es fait ça?  
\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
\- Mais c'est bien parce que tu es énervée?  
\- Certainement.  
\- Je vais te mettre quelques points mais il faudra que tu reviennes me voir tous les jours.  
\- Je suis obligée?  
\- Absolument.

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Depuis dimanche, c'est la première fois que je vais revoir Jong In. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu stressée.  
Je me suis habillée normalement, pas en sport. Je suis assise sur le banc de la fontaine et je vois Jong In arriver. Je vois qu'il essaye de faire un sourire le plus naturel possible.

\- Merci d'essayer Jong In.  
\- Je te l'ai promis.

Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Le silence est un peu pesant, mais pas trop. Je finis par attraper sa main que je rapporte sur moi, que je tiens entre les miennes.  
Ses mains sont plus grandes que les miennes, elles sont plus fortes, capable de me protéger de tout, sauf de moi. 

\- Tes bandes sont rouges, tu t'es fait mal?  
\- Un peu, c'était pas intentionnel. J'ai quelques points.  
\- C'est à cause de moi?  
\- Non, et je t'ai dit d'oublier.  
\- D'accord. On ne fait pas de sport?  
\- Je suis un peu fatigué.  
\- Tu ne serais pas mieux chez toi.  
\- J'avais envie de te voir.  
\- Pose ta tête sur mon épaule.  
\- Pour dormir?  
\- Tu peux te reposer sur ... ta bulle.  
\- Merci Jong In. 

J + 61 (Vendredi) 

[P.O.V Luhan] 

Je suis content, cette après-midi j'enlève les derniers points de Na Hyun. Elle a veillé avec sa méticulosité habituelle sur ses blessures. Et ces dernières sont en bonne voie de guérison. 

\- Na Hyun, à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est bon. La semaine prochaine, revient me voir comme normal, tous les deux jours.  
\- Merci Luhan.  
\- Mais de rien. 

J + 62 (Samedi) 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Na Hyun m'a donné rendez vous dans le parc sous le saule. Quand je l'ai aperçue, j'ai vu qu'elle avait installée une couverture pour pique niquer et qu'il y avait sur celle-ci un gâteau. 

\- Joyeux anniversaire Jong In!  
\- Merci, c'est pour moi ça?  
\- Pour qui d'autre veux-tu que je cuisine?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Avec le collier, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.  
\- Merci, ça à l'air trop bon. Je peux goûter?  
\- C'est tout pour toi.  
\- Tu n'essaierais pas d'engraisser le danseur que je suis?  
\- Je plaide non coupable.  
\- Le juge de remise des peines nous condamne à un partage équitable. 

Je me suis régalée, c'est trop bon!  
Et je lui fais part d'une de mes inquiétudes. 

\- Je n'ai toujours pas reçue les résultats.  
\- Tu penses que c'est mauvais signe?  
\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas depuis le mardi soir, le collier ne me quitte pas.  
\- Le tien non plus.  
\- Il y a intérêt, sinon je te le cadenasse autour du cou. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Je suis vraiment soulagée de voir que petit à petit il retrouve son humour. Entre lui et moi les choses s'arrangent. 

J + 63 (Dimanche) 

Pour digérer le gâteau d'hier, on a repris le sport, toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Au terme de plusieurs tours, on s'arrête et je m'assois dans l'herbe puisqu'aujourd'hui notre banc est occupé par un couple.  
Je reprend difficilement mon souffle, Jong In lui est carrément couché par terre et crache ses poumons. 

\- Et ben alors je t'ai tué?  
\- Un peu oui...  
\- Petit joueur.  
\- Tu vas voir ... quand j'aurais repris mon souffle ... je te fais la misère.  
\- Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à m'attraper.  
\- Tu perds rien ... pour attendre. 

Je l'ai laissé se remettre de ses émotions puis on re repartit courir, du moins il me poursuit. Je suis devant et sprint pendant que lui fait son maximum derrière pour me rattraper.  
J'ai plus d'endurance que lui, mais il à des plus grandes jambes que moi, donc le match est équitable. 

Soudain j'entends sa voix qui crie "aille".  
Je m'arrête vite et fait le rejoindre alors qu'il est accroupis et qu'il se tient la cheville. 

\- Mon dieu, Jong In, ça va? 

Et quand je ne suis qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, il se relève et me saute littéralement dessus. 

\- Tu n'as rien?  
\- Absolument rien.  
\- Ho merci.  
Le stresse retombe d'un coup et fait couler une unique larme.  
\- Na Hyun, je t'ai fait mal?  
\- Non, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur pour toi.  
\- Peur?  
\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu t'étais fait mal à cause de moi. Pour ton école et tout le reste...  
\- Ho ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais mon corps, je ne prend pas de risques inutiles. ... Mais c'est trop gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. 

Comme il est à quatre pâte au dessus de lui, il me fait un bisou sur le front, puis un bisou sur chaque joue et pour finir un bisou sur le bout de mon nez. Je rougis instantanément et me cache derrière mes mains. 

\- Tu es encore plus à croquer comme ça. 

Il s'enlève de sur moi et on reste à nouveau assis par terre. 

\- Au faite, j'ai reçut une lettre de mon école.  
\- Ha! Et ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas ouverte.  
\- Non, tu es sérieux?  
\- Tout à fait. En fait j'ai peur.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu as réussit.  
\- Je l'ouvrirais mercredi avec toi;  
\- Si tu veux. 

On a fait le reste du chemin en marchant et on s'est quitté au niveau du parc puisque lui par à gauche et moi à droite. 

\- On se revoit mercredi.  
\- Bien sur. J'oublierais pas la lettre.  
\- Tu as intérêt. 

Il me sourit, se rapproche de moi, me fait un bisou sur la joue puis part en me faisant un signe de la main.  
Je lui répond faiblement, un peu perturbée, le cœur battant vite. C'est cuit, je suis définitivement accro à ce mec. 

J + 66 (Mercredi) 

L'heure avec Yi Xing est pour le moins inutile. ll est encore bien trop tôt pour que je reparle avec lui (si j'arrive à le refaire un jour). Pendant cette heure, il n'y a que lui qui parle. Il s'excuse et essaye de me poser des questions, auxquelles je ne répond pas.  
En sortant de sa pièce, je passe voir Luhan pour mon rendez-vous habituel et il me confirme que je vais bien et que tout es rentré dans l'ordre pour mon poignet. 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

L'heure étant assez grave, on se voit dans le bar. Elle est tout à fait détendue alors que moi pas du tout. Je stresse vraiment beaucoup. Je lui tend la lettre. 

\- Ouvre-là pour moi. 

Elle l'ouvre et commence à lire intérieurement. Elle fait une poker face et me regarde. Elle va me le dire oui ou non?  
Elle replace la lettre dans son enveloppe et pose ses mains sur les miennes qui sont sur la table. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. 

\- Jong In, je suis vraiment désolé ...

Voilà! Je le sais.

\- ... mais tu as réussit.  
\- Hein?  
\- Oui, tu as réussit. Tu es arrivé deuxième.  
\- C'est vrai?  
\- Bien sur, je ne plaisanterais pas la dessus.

J'explose littéralement de joie. Je me lève et la sert très fort dans mes bras une longue seconde avant d'attraper son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser, un peu précipitamment je pense.  
Quand je réalise mon geste, je m'écarte brutalement et ouvre grand mes yeux. 

\- Ho, Na Hyun, je suis désolé. 

Elle me fait un grand sourire et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour poser bien plus doucement ses lèves sur les miennes.  
Ses mains passent dans ma nuque, une des miennes quitte sa joue et se glisse dans son dos.  
L'instant est magique et, après la joie de savoir que j'ai réussit l'audition, je peux tenir contre moi une fille pour laquelle je commence à avoir des sentiments forts. 

Peu à peu, le son me revient et j'entend que beaucoup de personne autour de nous, d'autres clients principalement, nous applaudissent. Quand Na Hyun s'en rend compte à son tour, elle va se cacher dans mon cou. Beaucoup rigolent et moi aussi en même temps que je la sers contre moi.  
L'attention sur nous diminue et on se rassoit. Elle à les joues encore un peu rosées. 

\- C'était un peu soudain, pardonne-moi.  
\- Non c'est ... pas grave.  
\- Tu ne serais pas un timide?  
\- Si, complètement! 

Dit-elle en plongeant sa tête sur la table e la cachant à nouveau de ses bras. 

\- Tu es encore plus à croquer comme ça! 

Je lui frotte le dessus de la tête pour la rassurer.  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, quand on quitte le bar, on nous offre nos consommations pour, je cite, "le nouveau couple". 

On marche tranquillement dans le parc, les doigts entrecroisés. Je suis sur un petit nuage. 

\- Jong In, concrètement, que tu sois second, ça veut dire quoi?  
\- A la fin de l'année je rentre en temps que chorégraphe apprenti dans une agence.  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Ceux qui auront réussit auront une entrevue avec le directeur de l'école dans quelques semaines. Je saurais à ce moment là.  
\- Et tu vas rester à Soul.  
\- Il y a de grandes chances. La plus part des agences ont leur bâtiments dans la capital.  
\- Donc tu vas rester avec moi.  
\- Bien sur. Maintenant qu'on est ... ensemble, je ne te quitte plus.  
\- Merci Jong In. 

J + 70 (Dimanche) 

On a nouveau passé notre dimanche ensemble, même si Baekhyun et Jong Dae se sont incrustés. Je ne sais pas par quels moyens ils l'ont pris, mais ils l'ont pas mal taquiné sur notre récente mise en couple. Et moi, en temps que petit ami parfait, je la défend avec ferveur.  
Quand les deux grands dadets ne nous cherchent pas on a fait des photos, beaucoup de photo qu'on a partagé entre nous. Elle a donc, par la même occasion, pris le numéro de mes deux amis.  
En ce moment je ne pourrais pas être plus content: mes années de danse et de souffrance payent enfin et j'ai finit par tomber sur une fille qui ne cherche pas qu'a s'amuser. Tout va pour le mieux. 

J + 73 (Mercredi) 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

Une nouvelle heure avec Yi Xing.

\- Na Hyun, j'ai une question sérieuse à te demander.  
\- ...  
\- Est-ce que tu veux changer de psychologue. Après ce qu'il s'est passé je comprendrais ...  
\- Non.  
\- Tu es sûre?  
\- Je n'ai certainement pas envie de tout recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai juste besoin de temps.  
\- Très bien. 

J + 91 (Dimanche) 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Voilà un peu plus de trois semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Entre nous tout est quasiment parfait. on continu de se voir deux fois par semaine, on est quelques fois accompagné par mes deux amis. Elle s'est fait à eux et arrive à suivre dans leurs délires comme elle sait les arrêter toute seule maintenant. Mon frère me dit que de ce côté ça s'arrange doucement avec elle.  
Ca c'est la partie parfaite de la chose.  
La partie un peu moins parfaite est la suivante:  
Je l'ai déjà invité chez moi, mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre que moi, par contre, je ne pourrais pas aller chez elle, et elle refuse de me dire pourquoi.  
De même que je lui ai proposé qu'elle passe une soirée chez moi, et elle ne peux pas non plus: il faut absolument qu'elle soit chez elle à dix neuf heure au plus tard.  
Et quand j'insiste un peu pour savoir, elle se braque et devient quasiment froide. Pas que je sois d'une curiosité maladive, mais c'est ma copine, donc j'aimerais un peu la connaître. 

[P.OV Yi Xing] 

Se soir je mange avec Jong In et nos parents. Une sorte de réunion de famille réduite.  
Un peu plus en fin de soirée, je me retrouve avec mon petit frère. Il me raconte (sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé!) ses petits problèmes de couple. Mon frère, de ce côté là, est assez fragile et il à souvent besoin de parler de ses problèmes en amour. Généralement il le fait avec ses amis, mais pour lui la relation qui commence est très sérieuse, alors il veut les conseils et la discrétion d'un professionnel.  
A la fin de son récit, je me tends. Les derniers éléments que Jong In viennent me conforter dans mon hypothèse sur elle et les raisons de sa scarification. Toutes les pièces du puzzle viennent de se mettre en place et j'entrevois le résultat qui est plus qu'effrayant.  
Son cas n'est pas désespéré, mais ça va être très long et difficile de la libérer. 

\- Jong In, je vais te dire quelque chose de très sérieux sur Na Hyun.  
\- Si c'est encore quelque chose que je dois chercher, oubli moi!  
\- Non, je veux juste te dire que je suspecte Na Hyun d'une chose assez grave. Ca se soigne mais ça va être compliqué.  
\- Comme pour tous tes patients.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir la dedans?  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir la mettre au pied du mur. Ca va pas mal la chambouler et elle aura beaucoup besoin de toi.  
\- Je serais toujours là pour elle.  
\- Jong In, je ne rigole pas. Elle va être très mal, et elle pourrait faire des conneries si elle n'est pas assez entourée. 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Des fois j'oubli un peu son contexte. J'oubli qu'elle se scarifie, que même si je ne le vois pas, elle est fragile, j'oubli qu'il faut que je prenne encore plus soin d'elle. 

J + 94 (Mercredi) 

[P.O.V Na Hyun]

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse donc je fais comme si de rien était, mais j'ai le ventre noué et les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
Après avoir finit mon heure de mathématique, je me dirige vers le bureau de Yi Xing pour mon heure blanche.  
Comme à mon habitude je toque et rentre après avoir eu l'autorisation. Je fais un pas puis m'arrête en plain milieu. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y ait tant de monde. Normalement il n'y a qu'Yi Xing et moi, là il y a en plus Jong In et Luhan.  
Je l'avais bien sentit que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. 

\- Ne reste pas planté là Na Hyun et vient t'assoir.  
\- Pas que je ne sois pas contente de vous voir ... mais que ne vaux pas un tel accueil.  
\- On va devoir parler très sérieusement aujourd'hui. 

Je le sens très mal ce coup là. 

\- Na Hyun, j'ai enfin compris ce que tu me caches.  
\- Impossible.  
\- Si, et c'est pour ça qu'on va devoir parler sérieusement. 

Quand bien même il aurait tout compris, pourquoi les autres sont là. 

\- ... Luhan est aussi concerné que moi puisqu'il s'occupe de toi et de Jong In est ici pour te soutenir. 

Non! ... c'est très gentil qu'il soit venu là pour me soutenir, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il apprenne la vérité si son frère l'a en effet compris. 

\- Je ne veux pas que Jong In sache pour l'instant...  
\- C'est comme tu veux Na Hyun. 

Jong In se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. 

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Chut ... si je suis venu c'est pou toi. Si tu préfères que je ne sache pas, c'est pas grave, d'accord?  
\- Oui.  
\- Quoi qu'il se passe je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. 

Il me fait un gros bisou sur le front et sort de la pièce, ma laissant seule avec les deux adultes.  
L'ambiance est pour le moins très lourde et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. 

\- Na Hyun je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je sais ce que tu me caches. C'est ton petit frère que tu protèges? N'est-ce pas?  
\- Allez savoir ...  
\- Na Hyun, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées s'il te plaît. C'est dans ton intérêt et celui de ton frère.  
\- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le protéger.  
\- C'est là que tu te trompes, tu as besoin d'aide. Ecoute Na Hyun, tu as deux options. Soit tu ne dis rien et nous sommes obligés de faire une enquête donc beaucoup de personnes risquent d'être au courant. Soit tu nous dit la vérité et dans ce cas, on ne sera pas obligé de faire une enquête et on se basera sur ta déclaration. A toi de voir. 

Alors je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Après ces six années de secret, je n'ai pas réussit à passer cette étape. 

\- Alors?  
\- Trois minutes ... j'ai besoin de trois minutes.  
\- Prend ton temps. 

Je souffle, je fais le vide dans ma tête. Je me prépare mentalement à ce que je vais faire.

\- Il va falloir que je raconte tout depuis le début.  
\- Ca serait préférable en effet.  
-D'accord. Je suis né et ai grandi dans une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ma mère est secrétaire, mon père est sous directeur d'une entreprise de taille moyenne. Financièrement on s'en sort sans rouler sur l'or mais sans se priver pour autant. Dans le reste de la famille, tout le monde va bien, tout le monde est en vie, tout le monde s'entend bien. Vraiment tout allait bien. Un peu plus de deux ans après ma naissance arrive mon petit frère : Sehun. Comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de différence d'âge, on toujours été très proche. J'ai très rapidement compris que Sehun n'était pas comme tout le monde.  
\- Il avait quel âge?  
\- Environ deux ou trois ans. Dès que j'ai eu la possibilité de comprendre.  
\- Quels ont été le indices?  
\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais ce n'est que quand il est à côté de moi que j'ai pu observer son comportement suspect. A trois ans environ ses jeux préférés étaient de provoquer des accidents avec ses voitures, de démembrer mes poupées ou barbies, et de faire des dessins où la cour prédominante est le rouge.  
\- Et avec le reste de la famille?  
\- Il est normal. Le fils mignon, parfait, semblable à n'importe quel autre.  
\- Et comment les choses ont évolués?  
\- Les années ont passées. Devant les autres il à continuer à être le fils parfait. Et avec moi il à continué à sombre. Nous étions souvent ensemble et j'ai pu analyser le comportement de mon frère.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?  
\- Il y avait comme des périodes de quelques minutes à quelques heures. Pendant ces périodes il devient froid, manipulateur, calculateur, maniaque, et incapable d'antipathie. Et tout à coup il semble reprendre ses esprits et redevient le Sehun normal.  
\- D'accord. Et en ce qui concerne la scarification?  
\- Il devait avoir plus ou moins dix ans le jour où je l'ai surpris dans notre salle de bain familiale avec une lame de rasoir. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait dessiner sur sa peau. J'ai tout tenter pour l'en dissuader ... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussit. Et connaissant sa détermination je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de lui donner mes poignets pour l'épargner. Je lui ai fait promettre plusieurs choses : celle de ne jamais toucher sa peau, celle de ne jamais se blesser, celle de ne jamais en parler à personne. J'ai aussi réussi à le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire plus de sept lignes par poignets et par semaine.  
\- C'est ce que j'avais, à pas grand chose près, compris. 

Jamais je ne saurais vraiment si il savait ou pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que maintenant il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et je me sens vide. Pas de colère, pas de joie, pas de soulagement, pas de remords, pas de tristesse, pas d'énergie. Une vraie coquille vide.

[P.O.V Luhan] 

Moi qui n'avait pas absolument aucune idée de e qu'elle cachait, je suis un peu sur les fesses, même si je ne montre rien. Son cas devrait figurer dans les manuels tellement qu'il est particulier et complexe.  
Il est absolument claire qu'elle ne peux pas s'en sortir seule et qu'elle a besoin d'aide, elle et son frère. 

Après quelques minutes de silence pour permettre à Na Hyun de reprendre un peu ses esprits Yi Xing reprend la parole. 

\- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu tes parents ou un autre adultes.  
\- Tout le monde sait quel sort on réserve aux personnes comme mon frère. Exclu de la société, enfermé avec les fous.  
\- Ton frère n'est pas fou. Il est atteint de bipolarité avec tendance ...  
\- Schizophrénique, je sais, je me suis renseigné, mais au final ça revient au même. 

C'est à ce moment que je comprend complètement pourquoi les coupures n'ont aucunes rapport avec sa personnalité. En effet, une personne atteinte de bipolarité à tendance schizophrénique correspond bien plus, pour ne pas dire, totalement, avec ces dernières. 

\- Quoi qu''il en soit Na Hyun. On va devoir prévenir tes parents et mettre ton frère dans un centre spécialisé.

Elle hoche la tête et quelques larmes envahissent ses yeux couler. 

\- Na Hyun, pourquoi tu sembles triste? 

Cette question m'a échappé et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde, mais elle l'a fait. 

\- Personne ne prendra soin de lui comme moi. Ma famille et ses l'amis l'abandonneront, les psychiatres et psychologues ne s'en occuperont que pour leur argent à la fin du mois. Moi je l'ai fait par amour et je n'attend rien en retour.  
\- Tu sais, on ne guérit pas de cette maladie, mais on apprend à vivre avec. Il ne mettra plus ta vie en danger.  
\- Je préfère être en danger et qu'il soit avec moi. Souffrir si c'est pour le voir heureux et dehors, alors c'est peut chez payé.  
\- Et si un jour il s'en prend à quelqu'un d'autre? Si un jour tu n'es pas là quand il fait une crise? Si un jour tu dois le quitter? 

Elle ne répond rien. Elle n'a pas de solution et elle le sait. Mais je l'admire quand même parce qu'elle a subit tout ça et l'a accepté par amour pour son frère. 

Yi Xing conclut l'heure de cette façon. 

\- Pour que ça se passe le mieux possible, je vais aller avec toi dans le bureau du directeur pour qu'on discute encore un peu de ton frère. 

[P.O.V Na Hyun] 

J'ai passé tout mon après midi dans le bureau du directeur avec Yi Xing pour expliquer au premier la situation. Seul lui peut alerter les autorités compétentes pour aller chercher mon frère.  
Je n'ai donc pas pu aller voir Jong In. Et je stresse encore plus parce que demain matin mes parents seront au courant de tout.  
Qu'ils me renient, je m'en fou, mais Sehun n'a rien demandé et je ne veux pas qu'il soit détesté.  
Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il va se passer. Ma vie va changer demain et je ne suis pas une personne qui aime le changement. Et par dessus tout j'avoue que je suis morte de peur de la réaction de Sehun et celle des gens à son égard.

Le soir, chez moi, j'agis normalement pour ne pas mette de puce à l'oreille de personne. La seule que je fais c'est que je sers mon frère dans mes bras. 

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a noona?  
\- J'ai passé une journée difficile alors j'ai besoin de ton affection.  
\- Tu sais que je t'aime noona, alors tout va bien.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive. 

J + 95 (Jeudi) 

A huit heure, on toque à la porte. Mes parents se regardent alors que moi je baisse la tête. Mon père va ouvrir et tombe sur plusieurs personnes. Le directeur du centre, Yi Xing, Luhan, une assistante sociale, un avocat et du personnel médical qui lui reste dehors.  
Après qu'ils se soient présentés je me réfugie dans ma chambre tout en continuant d'écouter la conversation.  
Le directeur explique que je suis dans son établissement, n'oublions pas que mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Luhan et Yi Xing prennent alors la parole pour avertir mes parents de mon cas et donc de celui de Sehun puisqu'ils sont intimement liés. C'est alors à l'assistante sociale d'exprimer ce qui va se passer pour lui et pour moi, enfin l'avocat se charge d'expliquer à mes géniteurs qu'ils ne peuvent s'opposer à cette décision.  
Je descend quand mon père m'appelle. Je n'ose même pas les regarder donc je me contente de fixer le sol. Je sens néanmoins leur regard brulant et la colère dans leur voix. 

\- Dit moi qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi.  
\- Je suis désolé papa ...  
\- Montre moi tes poignets! Tout de suite!! 

Je relève mes yeux affolés. L'avouer est déjà suffisamment difficile. Faut-il appeler le nombre de jour qu'l m'a fallut pour pouvoir les montrer à Yi Xing. Mon regard se perd alors dans ses yeux. 

\- Ca va aller mieux Na Hyun. Tu me les as montrées, tu peux le refaire. 

Je souffle, le but c'était pas de me convaincre, mais convaincre les deux adultes qui me fusillent du regard.

\- Allez Na Hyun, c'est pour Sehun. 

Lentement, honteusement, je relève les manches de mon sweet et retire les bandages, offrant à la vue de tous les cicatrices et les plaies toutes fraîches qui datent seulement d'hier. 

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'on à fait à Dieu pour avoir deux fous.  
\- Madame, monsieur, vos enfant ne sont pas fous, et certainement pas Na Hyun.  
\- On se passe de votre avis. Na Hyun, va chercher ton ... monstre de frère et déguerpissez, je ne veux plus vous voir. 

Retenant mes larmes je vais chercher mon frère qui est dans sa chambre. Je lui prend la main et nous sortons de la maison dont mon père nous tient gracieusement la porte d'entrée. Trop aimable de sa part.  
Toujours main dans la main on rentre dans une voiture qui nous emmène au centre.  
D'après les lois il faut que mon frère passe entre les mains d'Yi Xing et Luhan et que ceux-ci remettent un rapport pour que le dossier de mon frère soit complet. 

Alors que je vais laisser mon frère, il me sert la main et me regarde apeuré. 

\- Noona, me laisse pas.  
\- Je ne peux pas reste Sehun.  
\- Alors tu m'abandonne toi aussi? 

J'attrape son visage pour qu'il me regarde bien dans les yeux. 

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je fais ça pour que tu ailles mieux et on pourra se voir quand même.  
\- Noona, j'ai peur tout seul.  
\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tu sais que je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Puis tu vas voir Yi Xing et Luhan sont gentils, ils vont t'aider comme ils l'ont fait pour moi.  
\- Je te fais confiance noona.  
Je lui fais un gros bisou sur le front.  
\- Tu pourra toujours avoir confiance en moi. Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.  
\- Je t'aime noona.  
\- Je t'aime Sehun. 

Et il disparaît dans la pièce. Même si je ais que ce n'est pas vrai et que ce n'est pas définitif, j'ai effectivement l'impression de l'abandonner. 

On me prête une chambre de l'internat inoccupée pour que je puisse me reposer la journée, je ne suis absolument pas en état de suivre un cours.  
Je ne fais que pleurer et ne reçoit qu'une message de la journée. 

De Jong In à Na Hyun "Soit forte et n'oubli pas que je t'aime" 

Je ne lui répond pas, puisque de toute façon il ne veut pas de réponse, simplement m'encourager. 

A la fin de la journée je vais voir Yi Xing et rejoint Sehun. Je le retrouve en pleure et m'affole un peu. 

\- Noona, ils veulent m'emmener avec eux. Ils disent que c'est pour mon bien.  
\- C'est vrai Sehun, il faut les croire.  
\- Moi je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Je ne veux pas que ça change! 

Il me sert fort dans ses bras et je sens ses larmes dans mon cou. Je me retiens de faire de même, il faut que je sois courageuse et que je ne lui fasse pas plus peur qu'autre chose. 

Un adulte vient lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui dire que c'est l'heure. Il s'accroche d'autant plus à moi en criant qu'il ne veux pas partir.  
A cause de son manque de coopération, le personnel médical doit lui faire une injection de sédatif.  
C'est dans les bras du plus costaud que je vois le corps de mon frère partir, où seuls ses yeux conscient m'appellent à l'aide. 

Le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Sans laisser le temps à personne de me parler, je pars en courant chez moi. Je me retiens le plus possible de parler.  
Après vingt minutes de course folle dans les rues, j'arrive chez moi. J'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai mal aux poumons, j'ai mal à la tête, mais par dessus tout j'ai mal, terriblement mal au cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas craquer.  
Et comme si c'était fait exprès, quand j'arrive chez moi je tombe sur mes parents.  
Ma mère fuit ma présence tandis que mon père s'impose à moi. 

\- Après ce matin, tu oses revenir.  
\- Mais ...  
\- Pas de mais. Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois pour dégager de cette maison. Ni ta mère, ni moi ne voulons te revoir. Tu es majeur, débrouille-toi toute seule maintenant. 

Là je craque. 

\- Je vais sortir avec ta mère se soir. Elle se sent mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on à fait pour avoir des enfants comme vous? 

Je pars dans ma chambre en serrant les dents , je ne ferais pas le plaisir à mon père de pleurer devant lui.  
Je me réfugie dans ma chambre, et là les laisse couler le plus silencieusement possible. J'entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Maintenant que je suis seule, je peux me lâcher complètement.  
Je pleure, je cris ma détresse. Comment ma vie peut-elle être catastrophique à ce point? 

J'attrape mon coussin et le balance à terre. J'attrape mon réveil et le balance à terre. J'attrape ma trousse et la balance à terre.  
Son contenu se repend à terre: stylos, feutres, gomme, crayon à papier, ciseaux ...  
Dans mon esprit tout s'embrouille, plus rien n'a de logique. 

Une seule pensée occulte toutes les autres. Je ne suis pas saine, je ne suis pas une bonne sœur, je suis une mauvaise personne. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait aux mauvais? On les punis.  
Ma main droite s'empare des ciseaux qu'elles ouvrent, mes bandages jonchant déjà le sol. Cette lame bien plus grosse se pose su mon poignets. La plaie est bien plus profonde, plus longue, plus sanguinolente que ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude. Mais malheureusement ça ne fait pas assez mal. Je retire la lame et la plante quelques millimètres plus loin, plus profondément encore. 

La douleur physique est complètement surpassée par la douleur psychologique. Comme ce n'est jamais assez, je recommence et recommence encore. Alors que mon frère s'arrête toujours à cinq centimètres de mon poignets, moi je me scalpe jusqu'au coude. Aujourd'hui ce ne sont pas quelques gouttes de sang qui coulent, mais un vrai filet. 

Puis la douleur vient d'un coup, surpassant tout. J'hurle encore plus, je suis à deux doigt de tourner de l'œil.  
Mais cette douleur à quand même pour avantage de me refaire prendre conscience de la réalité.  
Immédiatement je lâche le métal ensanglanté. Je cours jusque dans la salle de bain et recouvre mon bras d'une serviette qui passe automatiquement d'orange à rouge sang. 

Ma tête commence à tourner. Tant bien que mal j'attrape mon téléphone et appelle. 

\- Na Hyun?  
\- Jong In, je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise ...  
\- Hein? Na Hyun, ne me dit pas que ... mon dieu, Na Hyun, tu es où?!  
\- Chez moi ... Jong In, fait vite...  
\- J'arrive Na Hyun! Tient bon j'arrive!! 

Je lâche mon téléphone qui va lamentablement s'écraser par terre. Comme je peux, je sors de la maison et l'attend adosser à la porte d'entrée. Fait vite Jong In ... , s'il te plaît... 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Je ne suis jamais allée chez elle, mais elle m'a déjà montré où était sa maison.  
Je sors de la mienne rapidement et cours. Je ne me préoccupe pas de la douleur de l'effort et du stresse mais cours aussi vite que je le peux. La nuit tombant il y a beaucoup moins de monde dehors ce qui me permet de ne pas trop perdre de temps en bouchons humains.  
Courant et prenant tous les raccourcit dont je connais l'existence, j'arrive en un peu plus de cinq minutes dans la fameuse rue alors que le soleil vient de se coucher.  
Je me précipite vers elle et en voyant son état j'appelle en premier les urgences. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, la standardiste nous envoi directement une ambulance. 

Quand j'arrive à côté d'elle, je trouve une Na Hyun très affaiblie et transit de froid malgré la douceur de l'air ambiant. Je quitte tout de suite ma veste pour la poser sur ses épaules.

\- Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant.  
\- Je suis désolé Jong In ...  
\- Chut ... je sais. Une ambulance va arriver.  
\- J'ai sommeil ...  
\- Non! Tu as interdiction de t'endormir.

Je la blottis dans mes bras, faisant attention de ne pas trop toucher le sien qui est blessé. 

\- Je peux voir ton bras?  
\- C'est pas une bonne idée...  
\- Ca va aller Na Hyun... 

Je décale moi-même la serviette de quelques centimètres pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de sensible, mais j'ai sentit mon estomac faire plusieurs tours. Son bras est vraiment dans un état horrible. On dirait qu'elle l'a passé dans un hachoir de boucherie. Mais le plus inquiétant c'est la quantité de sang qui s'en échappe, c'est terrifiant.  
Je referme le tissu imbibé de sang sur le bras. Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour stopper ou du moins ralenti l'hémorragie. Le problème c'est que je ne m'appelle pas Luhan ... Mais bien sur, la réponse c'est Luhan. 

Je l'appelle et il me répond, par bonheur, quasiment instantanément. 

\- Jong In?  
\- Ne pose pas de question et répond moi! Comment on fait pour ralentir une hémorragie due à des plaies au niveau des avant-bras?  
\- Jong In, c'est Na Hyun?!  
\- Répond moi je t'expliquerais après!  
\- Heu ... Allonges Na Hyun, tu lui relève les jambes, ensuite tu prend le ou les bras touchés que tu lui relèves aussi. C'est toi qui doit les porter pour que le sang redescende, mais surtout elle ne doit pas forcer pour ne pas faire affluer plus de sang.  
\- Ok, je te rappelle plus tard. 

Et je lui raccroche au nez sans plus de cérémonie. 

\- Na Hyun, je vais certainement te faire un peu mal, ne m'en veux pas. 

Je l'allonge et fait exactement ce que Luhan m'a indiqué plus tôt. 

\- Jong In, je n'ai même plus ... mal ... je me sens flotter.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu entends? C'est les sirènes qui viennent te chercher.  
\- Je t'aime Jong In.  
\- Ne dit pas ça comme un adieu ...  
\- Ce n'en est pas un. Je le dis ... parce que je le pense ... Et puis tu es avec moi donc tout va bien se passer.  
\- C'est promis Na Hyun, c'est promis! 

Le véhicule des secours ne repère rapidement dans cette rue déserte. il est à peine immobilisé qu'une équipe en sort précipitamment, équipés jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.  
Ils déposent tout autour de nous. Les deux premiers commencent à s'occuper de ma petite-amie pendant que le troisième me pose quelques questions. 

Ils la stabilisent comme ils le peuvent, avec leur moyens puis la charge dans l'ambulance, où on me propose de monter avec. Je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois.

On roule vite et j'envois un simple message à mon frère indiquant le nom de l'hôpital dans lequel nous nous rendons. 

De tout le trajet, je ne quitte pas la main sauve de Na Hyun, elle non plus. Même si elle est enter de bonnes mains, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. 

Je suis la brancard où elle est installée le plus loin possible dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais inévitablement je finis par ne plus avoir accès à un couloir qu'elle doit emprunter. Par les petites vitres des portes je vois le brancard s'éloigner à vive allure et la seule partie d'elle que je peux voir, c'est la main que je tenais il y a encore quelques secondes et qui maintenant happe désespérément du vide.  
Inutile et impuissant, je me recule de quelques pas et m'assoit sur un fauteuil libre, sous le regard compatissant de tout ceux qui passent par là en cette calme soirée. 

Peut être quelques secondes ou quelques minutes plus tard, je n'ai pas vraiment la notion du temps, j'entend mon frère et Luhan arriver en courant. Le premier s'arrête et s'agenouille devant moi. 

\- Mon dieu, Jong In, tout ce sang...

Je ne me regarde qu'a ce moment là. En effet, mon T-shirt originellement gris est à présent couvert de sang qui noircit. 

\- C'est ... pas le mien ... c'est celui de ... Na Hyun.  
\- Je sais, je sais. 

Pathétique, je n'arrive même plus à parler. 

[P.O.V Luhan] 

Je m'approche de mon meilleur amis et de son frère. Jong In carrément en état de choque. 

Je vais voir une infirmière et lui demande un calmant pour le plus jeune. Quand elle voit son état elle va me le chercher. Le temps qu'elle revienne, j'ai le temps d'aller acheter quelques barres céréalées toujours pour le même. Il serait dommage qu'il tourne de l'œil maintenant à cause d'un manque de sucre. 

\- Tient, avale ça, ça va te faire du bien. 

Il ne pose pas de question est s'exécute.  
Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, ses larmes se tarissent, ses tremblements se calment de même que sa respiration. 

\- Maintenant retire ton T-shirt.  
\- Mais ... je vais être ... torse nu? 

La parole reste malgré tout difficile.

\- Ton frère, dans son extrême gentillesse va te prêter sa veste. 

Quand il retire son haut, je vois les infirmières, les infirmiers et tous les autres blêmir ou au contraire prendre des couleurs. Franchement, le mater alors qu'il est dans un état pareil. Toujours est-il que le principal concerné ne le remarque pas ... et ne ferme pas sa veste.

\- Tu ne la fermes pas?  
\- J'ai ... chaud.  
\- C'est le stresse qui retombe. Yi Xing, va lui faire prendre l'air.  
\- Non, je ... veux être là quand ... quand... 

Il recommence à s'affoler. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là et vient vous chercher si il y a quoi que se soit. 

L'aidant à marcher son frère le fait sortir pendant que je m'assois à sa place. Ce n'est pas la première tentative que je "vis" mais celle là me touche de plus prêt donc est plus dure à encaisser. Parce que son cas familier est très particulier, parce que c'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle, parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très difficile pour elle ce matin et surtout parce que sa relation avec Jong In la rapproche de nous.

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Pendant qu'on fait notre petite ballade à l'extérieur, j'ai forcé mon frère à parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Malgré le calmant, il a été un peu chamboulé, mais je sais que plus le traumatisme est libéré rapidement, moins il fait mal après. Ca me permet aussi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation actuelle.  
Pour l'instant on ne sait pas quelles raison ont motivées sont geste, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas directement du à la scène de séparation avec son frère d'il y a quelques heures. Si c'est le cas, je m'en voudrais pendant longtemps. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'a forcé à ne pas la poursuivre tout à l'heure: l'assistante sociale. Pour elle Na Hyun avait besoin d'être un peu seul, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai écouté. Depuis quand c'est l'assistante qui fait la leçon au psychologue. De toute façon, c'est fait, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'a ramassé les pots cassés. 

[P.O.V Luhan]

Mon ami et son frère reviennent une demi heure plus tard et je dois leur annoncer que personne n'est venu me voir pour quoi que se soit. Je commence moi aussi à me faire du soucis parce qu'après tant de temps ce n'est pas normal. On aurait déjà du nous prévenir de son ... décès, ou de sa stabilité. Mais là c'est le calme plat, le silence radio. Rien ne fuit, et moi, même en temps que médecin, je ne peux l'expliquer.  
Avant que l'heure ne soit trop tardive, Yi Xing appelle ses parents pour justifier leur absence de ce soir, mais aussi le directeur de notre centre et celui de l'école de Jong In pour prévenir de notre absence le lendemain.  
Même si l'état de Jong In continu de s'améliorer, on reste tous aussi tendus face au manque d'informations. Déjà plus d'une heure trente que Na Hyun est arrivée et toujours rien.  
Il est de ce fait impossible pour nous de quitter les lieux. 

Les heures passent et c'est le visage bouffis par l'inquiétude et les précédentes larmes que Jong In s'endort sur l'épaule de son frère. Nous on veille tant bien que mal, et pour tenir le coup, régulièrement je vais nous chercher des cafés. 

J + 96 (Vendredi) 

C'est au petit jour qu'on vient enfin nous chercher. 

\- Vous êtes de la famille de mademoiselle Kim Na Hyun?  
\- Ses parents sont injoignables pour l'instant. Mais je suis son psychologue, et Luhan est son docteur: elle fait partit du centre d'apprentissage et d'aide pour jeunes adultes et adolescentes en phase de faiblesse. 

Yi Xing à menti, on n'a pas appeler ses parents ... mais vu la personnalités de ces derniers, de ce que nous avons vu hier, je ne pense pas que ça change grand chose. 

\- Enfin ce jeune homme est son petit ami. 

Yi Xing ne tergiverse pas sur leur lien familiaux, bonne initiative. 

\- D'accord. Premièrement je tiens à vous rassurer, son état est stable, ses jours ne sont plus en danger bien qu'elle soit passée très près de la mort. 

Soulagement collectif. Un énorme poids se retire des épaules de tout le monde. 

\- Docteur, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez pris tant de temps avant de venir nous voir? 

Son visage se ternit de même que les nôtres. 

\- Venez, on sera mieux dans mon bureau pour en discuter. 

Ho, ho, ça ne sent pas bon.  
Un fois installés. 

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que cette fille ne s'est pas loupé. Je n'ai jamais vu de blessures telles. C'est pourquoi dès son arrivé nous avons du l'emmener au bloc opératoire. Il y avait une hémorragie importante, les artères ulnère et radial ont été sectionnées en plusieurs endroit ainsi que les tendons.

L'évocation de cette liste me fait froid dans le dos. Les dégâts sont énormes. 

\- Nous avons réussit à tout raccorder, réparer si je puis dire, mais je n'exclu pas la possibilité de l'existence de séquelles plus ou moins graves.  
C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Sachant que dans ce genre de blessures extrêmes, des photographies sont obligatoirement prises je demande à les voir, ainsi qu'Yi Xing.

\- Pour vous deux très bien, mais jeune homme...  
\- Je sais ... je les ai vu une fois, et c'est bien suffisant. Je vais aller faire un petit tour, je reviens dans dix minutes.  
\- Merci. 

Un fois qu'il a quitté la pièce, le docteur chirurgien affiche les fameuses images sur l'écran qu'il tourne à mi-chemin entre nous et lui.  
Yi Xing et moi avons le cœur solide et pourtant ces images sont difficilement soutenables. Je comprends maintenant parfaitement l'état du plus jeune, pour lui, sachant le côté relationnel en plus ça doit être l'enfer.  
Son bras est en charpie.  
Le chirurgien nous explique alors les soins qu'il a fait dans chaque région du bras, particulièrement à moi.  
Il hâte un peu son explication pour la faire tenir dans les dix minutes que nous laisse Jong In et referme les onglets avant le retour de celui-ci. 

\- Nous avons donc opéré votre patiente et amis et elle quittait la salle de réveil quand je suis venu vous chercher. Pour l'instant elle ne souhaite pas parler et est très fatigué à cause de la perte de sang. Elle sera cependant apte à avoir ses premières visites dès cette après-midi.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Une dernière chose. Qui est celui qui s'est occupé d'elle e attendant les secours? 

Jong In lève timidement la main. 

\- Et bien mon grand soyez fier de vous, vous lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans votre intervention elle aurait perdu trop de sang. Elle vous doit la vie. 

Jong In n'arrive pas vraiment à s'en réjouir, mais essaye tout de même un sourire. Il est courageux. Nous quittons le bureau sur ces mots.  
Alors qu'on revient dans le couloir, on voit de l'agitation et c'est sans grandes difficultés que nous reconnaissons les parents de Na Hyun. Le père se précipite sur nous. 

\- Où est-elle? Pourquoi la maison et la rue sont-elles pleines de sang?  
\- Votre fille à tenter de se suicider. Et il s'en est fallut de peu pour qu'elle réussisse. 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Froid, efficace (peut être aussi un peu de vengeance personnel envers leur réacton face au courage de leur fille). La mère à d'ailleurs besoin de s'assoir pour digérer la nouvelle.  
L'emploi du "elle" et non "ma fille" ou autre de la part du père m'indique le détachement et la prise de distance par rapport à Na Hyun. Essayer de leur faire comprendre la situation de manière un peu brutal est peut être, malheureusement, la seule solution pour leur faire prendre conscience de la réalité. Il faut traiter le mal par le mal, comme on dit.  
On laisse la tâche aux infirmières de leur expliquer un peu plus en détail la situation pendant que nous trois prenons ma voiture pour retourner dans la maison qu'habite mon frère, et dans laquelle j'habitais il y a encore quelques années. Mes parents que j'ai prévenu hier et tout au long de la nuit nous y attendent.  
Comme nous ne pourrons pas aller la voir avant cette après midi, soit dans plus de six heures, on en profite pour rentrer, prendre un peu de distance, encaisser les informations, relativiser, manger un peu, se doucher et surtout se reposer, mes parents veillant sur nous trois.

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, on nous fait un petit topo sur sa santé. outre le fait qu'elle ait le bras en écharpe, plusieurs perfusions, et quelques électrodes, elle s'enferme pour le moment dans un mutisme parfait.  
Mes hyungs me laisse y aller en premier. 

Je rentre dans cette chambre et quand je referme la porte, elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux s'embuent directement de même qu'elle tend sa main non blessée vers moi.  
Je vais délicatement vers elle, j'ai tellement peur de lui faire mal, et de la casser plus que ce qu'elle n'est déjà.  
Elle attrape ma main et vient la poser sur sa joue. Je sens que moi aussi mes larmes commencent à couler. De la voir là, je réalise qu'elle est enfin sauvée. 

Je m'assois sur une chaise à coté de la tête de lit. Cette fois c'est moi qui tire sur sa main pour qu'elle la colle à me joue. 

\- Jong In ... je suis ... désolé.  
\- Chut ... je sais.  
\- Tu m'abandonneras pas ... hein? 

Je le regarde avec des yeux immenses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? 

\- J'ai eu peur, mais jamais je ne te laisserais. D'accord? 

Elle hoche la tête et se décale dans son lit. 

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit.  
\- S'il te plaît ... 

Je ne peux pas lui résister et je me glisse dans les draps blancs. Elle se colle à moi, posant sa tête au dessus de mon cœur.  
Je referme mes bras sur elle et pose mon menton sur ses cheveux.  
Sa main droite (non blessée), toute froide, se glisse sous mon T-shirt, remonte le long remonte le long de ventre et se pose sur mon pectoral gauche, sur mon qui bat qui bat vite. 

\- Tu es gelée...  
\- C'est à cause ... de la perte ... de sang... Je suis tellement ... désolée.  
\- Ca va aller maintenant.  
\- Je ne voulais ... pas aller si ... loin. Je veux pas ... que tu m'en veuille.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Et tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, moi je ne suis là que pour toi. 

Elle se referme à nouveau dans mon cou et dépose des dizaines de baisers papillons.  
On est resté à peu près une heure dans cette position dans un silence bien moins gênant que celui du début. 

Ensuite je me suis rassis su la chaise à côté du lit. Yi Xing et Luhan sont rentrés à ce moment là.  
Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eut le temps de poser la moindre question, elle prend la parole. 

\- Je vous raconterez tout, ... mais demain. Je ... voudrais être tranquille ... aujourd'hui... S'il vous plaît ...  
\- D'accord, repose-toi bien. 

Elle a beaucoup dormit cette après midi. Même si son état s'améliore, elle reste assez faible. 

Avant de partir, sur sa demande, je quitte mon sweet et l'enfile à son coussin. 

\- Comme ça, cette nuit tu dormiras sur moi.  
-Tu reviens demain?  
\- Bien évidemment.  
\- Merci. 

J + 97 (Samedi)

Luhan et mon frère m'ont laissé un peu ce matin avec elle avant de venir l'interroger. Ce matin je retrouve donc Na Hyun un peu plus en forme qui parle avec un peu moins de difficultés. Elle semble plus réveillée. La seule chose qui ne change pas c'est qu'elle continu encore et encore à s'excuser. Mais j'ai envie de lui changer les idées. 

\- Tu sais quoi, je sais dans quel agence je vais aller.  
\- Ha bon, laquelle?  
\- La plus grande du pays.  
\- La SM?!  
\- Oui, pas mal hein?  
\- Mais c'est carrément génial. Tu es le meilleur!  
\- Je suis le seul de l'école à partir dans cette agence. Ils ont dit que la chose qui les avait le plus impressionné, autres que mes capacités de danses, c'est mon endurance.  
\- C'est bien ce que je te dis, tu es le meilleur.  
\- C'est grâce à toi et à nos footings.  
\- Non, c'est juste toi qui est doué. 

Et quelques minutes après c'est les deux plus âgés qui sont entrés dans la chambre. Elle s'est aussitôt tendu et m'a donné la main. 

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette fois?  
\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur ... ni te dégoûtée ...  
\- Rassure toi, je suis costaud. 

Me tenant toujours fermement la main elle s'est mis à tout détailler ce qu'elle avait vu, ressentit, entendu depuis que son frère avait été emmené de force.  
Elle nous raconte son dégoût d'elle même, les paroles de son pères et son pétage de plomb.  
Elle s'excuse de son geste, nous confirme, nous rappelle qu'elle a juste commis son geste pour se punir et non pour mettre fin à ses jours. 

Luhan pose alors des questions sur sa santé. 

\- Le chirurgien est venu te voir?  
\- Oui, même si je n'ai pas tout compris.  
\- Je me doute. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as compris.  
\- Que me tendons et mes artères ont été touchées donc c'est grave. Que je vais en avoir pour longtemps. Que pour l'instant j'ai encore cinquante point de suture sur tout mon bras. Que je vais avoir beaucoup de rééducation pour retrouver toute ma mobilité, ce qui n'est pas sûr.  
\- Et tu reste combien de temps?  
\- Une semaine, peut être deux, suivant comment se répare mon bras. 

Enfin d'après midi ils sont repartis nous laissant tous les deux. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, terrassée par la fatigue, nous avons eu une petite discussion. 

\- Pour l'instant je suis fatiguée et faible, mais quand j'irais mieux, on retournera courir.  
\- C'est prévu depuis longtemps.  
\- Ca sera à toi de m'attendre.  
\- Je serais ton coach, ton professeur personnel.  
\- Merci Jong In. 

J + 115 (Mercredi) 

[P.O.V Na Hyun]

Il est venu tous les jours, même en semaine pour prendre de mes nouvelles, m'apporter mes cours que son frère lui faisait passé et aussi me donner des nouvelles de mon frère.  
Il est dans un centre où on prend soin de lui. Il est suivit psychologiquement et médicalement. Apparemment ils ont même trouvé un échappatoire pour qu'il arrête la scarification.  
Il me demande quotidiennement et d'ici quelques jours je pourrais aller le voir. Il me manque énormément.

J'ai aussi revu mes parents, une seule fois.  
C'est ma mère qui a tenu à me rendre visite, j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Elle m'a donné une carte de crédit. Leur décision de ne plus me voir n'a pas changé, mais cette carte de crédit m'appartiens et tous les mois ils y verseront quelque chose pour m'aider à vivre. Pas assez pour que je sois autonome, mais une somme assez conséquente quand même.  
Mais pour l'instant cette somme ne servira à rien. Ayant tenté le suicide, je suis automatiquement considérée comme sujet à risque et intègre l'internat de mon centre. N'ayant pas de famille sur qui compter et aucun travail, c'est l'Etat qui prend tout en charge: mon internat et tous mes repas. Et aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour en temps qu'interne. 

Et je sens déjà que le problèmes arrivent. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à cacher à Yi Xing, je vais tout lui dire. 

[P.O.V Yi Xing] 

Dès qu'elle est en face de moi, elle tend ses bras devant elle, ils tremblent. 

\- Tu sais ce que c'est Na Hyun?  
\- Oui, je suis en manque. Même si je ne me suis pas scarifiée en personne, j'ai besoin qu'on me les fasse, ces coupures.  
\- C'est exactement ça Na Hyun. Et maintenant que je sais tout, je vais vraiment pouvoir t'aider. 

Après presque quatre mois, on va pouvoir commencer son réel traitement. Je savais qu'on finirait par arriver à la soigner. Son cas été compliqué, mais on y est arrivé. 

J + 616 (Samedi) 

[P.O.V Jong In] 

Voilà un peu plus d'un an et demi que je connais Na Hyun. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Et même si je suis très occupé par mon travail de stagiaire, je la vois aussi souvent. Je l'aide autant que je le peux.  
Arrêter six ans de scarification, c'est très compliqué. Et évidemment elle a plongé, seule. Mais elle en a directement parlé à mon frère.  
Elle a beaucoup, beaucoup travaillé et tout doucement les choses s'arrangent. Au fur et a mesure des semaines, elle fait moins de trace, elle s'ouvre plus à la vie et au bonheur, elle finit par se pardonner pour son frère.  
Elle est encore un peu fragile, donc je reste toujours avec elle et ensemble on avance. Elle voit on frère une fois par semaine et ils discutent des progrès de ce dernier.  
Et actuellement on prépare un projet tous les deux. Elle va se faire un tatouage pour couvrir les cicatrices de son bras gauche. En parlant de celui-là, elle a malheureusement des séquelles irréversibles. Des douleurs ainsi que des raideurs, jamais elle ne retrouvera sa fluidité mais par bonheur, elle 'na pas perdu tout sa mobilité. 

Et maintenant, on est à nouveau sur le banc à côté de la fontaine, sauf qu'aujourd'hui on est main dans la main, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. 

\- Jong In, je me suis toujours posé une question. Malgré ce que je suis et ce que j'ai fait, comment tu as fait pour continuer de m'aimer?  
\- Tu as fait quelque chose de juste, tu as pensé aux autres avant de penser à toi. Tu as fait ça pour Sehun. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.  
\- C'est ça, parce qu'il est mon petit frère.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà ...  
> Ca fait déjà quelques années que j'ai écrit cette histoire donc j'ai hésiter à la poster. En la relisant, je vois bien que c'est loin d'être parfait, autant sur l'écriture en elle même, que sur le développement de l'histoire. Mais bon, c'est quand même quelque chose que j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, et plus que ça qui m'avait aidé, donc je me suis dit, autant le partager.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fics qui seront sans doutes plus récentes donc de meilleur qualité!


End file.
